Fairy Dust
by AvitarGirl
Summary: Jareth has given Sarah magical power but there’s a catch...she has one year to learn how to use her ability and she must live in the Underground. Series. UPDATE: AUTHOR'S NOTE sorry not a new chapter...yet.
1. Living In the Castle

**Fairy Dust**

**Chapter One: Living in the Castle**

**Summary: Jareth has given Sarah magical power but there's a catch…she has one year to learn how to use her ability and she must live in the Underground.**

**Disclaimer: Labyrinth is the property of the Jim Henson Company, George Lucas, etc and so on…yeah.**

**Author's Note: this story has actually been in the works a while longer than the one shots that I've done. I'm sure I'll end up going back to those and eventually making a story out of them but I don't really have a story line to go with those yet. I think I'll just be jumping back and forth between this one and 'Just Hold On' for now. Anyway, hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

Sarah was mad. No, furious. Why she had ever agreed to this was beyond her, but there was nothing she could do about it now. A year…Sarah Williams was living in the Underground for an entire year and it was her own fault. "Had you not told that story before you so unkindly wished away young Toby, you might not be in this mess."The Goblin King had informed her when he had come for her. At first, Sarah hadn't had a clue as to what he was talking about. Sure she'd told him the story of the Labyrinth, but…then she realized. _And he had given her certain powers…._ That had been it. Sarah had magical abilities that the Goblin King had given her when she had brought the story to life. As a result she now had to deal with living in the Underground until she learned to control those abilities. It had only been after she had gotten to the Underground that the Goblin King had informed her it could take more than a year to learn how to properly control her abilities. Needless to say she was irked.

Oh it wouldn't have been so bad if she could see her friends. She would have probably enjoyed herself then…but no. She would be here for a year, with only goblins and that stuck up Fae King for company! Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus had been sent off on a mission three months before Sarah had been brought to the Underground. Now, having been in the Underground for less than twenty-four hours, Sarah was alone, in her room in the castle at the center of the Labyrinth.

"Stupid story" Sarah muttered.

"Now I know you don't mean that."

Sarah spun around from where she stood on the balcony to find Jareth leaning in the doorway. Ugh, why now? Why did he always appear when she least wanted to see him?

"What does it matter to you if I mean it or don't." Sarah said turning back to the balcony.

"It doesn't really" The Fae King said shrugging.

Sarah glanced at him as he walked over to stand beside her, almost surprised by his answer. "Oh?"

"I simply do not wish to deal with your negative attitude." He told her clasping his hands together behind his back as he too stared out over the Labyrinth. "I do hope you don't plan on staying this upset for the duration of your stay. It could make your training much harder, or worse it could take longer."

Training? What did he thing he was…Master Yoda? "Well if you would leave me alone to calm down for a while, then maybe I wouldn't be so upset." Sarah grumbled.

Jareth smirked. "Temper, temper, Sarah. I am trying to be patience with you, but my generosity will only last so long."

Sarah huffed. Ugh, again with the 'I have been generous stuff'. What was it with this man and saying things that were so obviously untrue?

"I came to see if you like to have lunch." Jareth stated turning to look at her.

You might as well deal with it, she thought to herself. It's not like he's being really all out evil, he's just a royal pain. Sarah giggled at the thought.

"Something amuses you, Sarah?" Jareth raised an eyebrow, looking slightly annoyed.

Sarah bit her lip, still grinning. "It's nothing" she said simply.

Jareth sighed. "Very well then, if you'll come with me" he extended his arm to her.

For a moment Sarah hesitated, but then took his arm, receiving a rather irritating smirk from Jareth. They headed down a long corridor, passing several doors and halls as they went. They turned and went down a few more halls, Sarah found herself getting lost in the twists and turns. They finally came upon a set of Victorian styled double doors at the end of the hall. Jareth moved to open the door, letting Sarah inside then followed in behind.

Sarah was in awe. The room they had entered was a gigantic dining hall. The walls were a silvery white color, and stretched up about as high as a basketball court. The windows looked like the kind you only found in an old castle in England or a cathedral with three glass panels next to each other, the one in the middle being the tallest. The draperies were a deep royal blue that shimmered slightly when it moved. The floor was tiled in a dark marble color that reflected the sunlight through the windows. To the far right of the room was a very large fireplace. In front of it were two comfortable looking chairs and on each side of the fireplace was a bookshelf. Back in the center of the room were two rectangular tables that stood side by side, almost as long as the room.

Sarah turned back to Jareth. "This room is amazing. Why didn't I see it when I was here the first time?"

"Well for one" Jareth said walking over to stand beside her as she gazed at the room. "The castle was rebuilt not long after you defeated me."

"Oh" Sarah said looking down. "Was that my fault?"

Jareth chuckled. "Not unless you have the ability to transform into a bunch of drunken goblins hell bent on making a mess of my castle then no I don't think it was your fault Sarah."

Jareth escorted Sarah to the table and pulled out the chair for her. Sarah sat down then Jareth sat beside her. It was only moments after that an old woman came out.

"Afternoon your Majesty" the old woman said.

"Good Afternoon to you as well, Ophelia." Jareth gave the old woman a smile, Sarah noted; it was respectful as well as genuine.

Ophelia seemed much older, probably about Sarah's grandmother's age, but she had deep green eyes and a motherly smile. She stood almost as tall as Jareth, her gray hair up in a Gibson girl bun; she had a slightly Irish accent when she spoke. She was fae, Sarah noted, seeing the slight sparkle to the old woman's skin. Sarah decided that she liked this woman. There was something spunky hidden behind the woman's green eyes that she couldn't quite place, but she liked it.

Jareth glanced at Sarah, slightly amused at the look on her face, then back to Ophelia. "Ophelia, this is Sarah. She will be staying with us as a guest for a while."

"Pleased to meet you, Lady Sarah." Ophelia curtsied.

"Please, don't do that." Sarah said smiling at the woman. "It's wonderful to meet you to Ophelia."

"Likewise, m'lady." Ophelia sighed and glanced at the king. "So, what will it be for lunch today, your majesty?"

Sarah glanced from Ophelia to Jareth. There had been a slight hint of motherly irritation in the old woman's voice when she'd spoken. Sarah could see Jareth attempting to hide his amusement by covering his mouth with his hand in thought.

"I'll bring you tea while you decide, my lord." Ophelia stated, and then was gone.

Jareth chuckled and shook his head staring off in the direction the fae woman had gone.

Sarah looked at the Goblin King with confusion, but decided against saying anything. She'd never seen him actually enjoying himself before today and didn't want to spoil the cheerful atmosphere.

"So what would you like, Sarah?" Jareth said returning his attention to her. "Ophelia can make anything."

"Including things that we have aboveground?" Sarah asked slightly surprised.

"Most things I would assume. Although I'm quite certain that there are some things that she hasn't learned how to make yet."

Sarah nodded and thought for a moment. She really wasn't all that hungry just yet, maybe just a little something.

Ophelia returned with a tray carrying two glasses and a bottle of what look to Sarah like wine.

"Here's the last of your cider, your majesty." Ophelia stated slightly irritated. "Those goblins of yours have gotten into my cellar again!"

"That's the last bottle?" Jareth asked slightly irritated.

"Did I not just say that?" Ophelia said folding her arms. "Now did you decide on what you want or do I surprise you?"

"You may surprise me, Ophelia, since you so enjoy giving your king a hard time." Jareth said irritated as he conjured a crystal.

Ophelia rolled her eyes then looked at Sarah. The young woman seemed slightly nervous and hadn't said a word.

"What would you like for me to make, my lady?" she asked gently.

Sarah thought for a moment more. "Well since I'm not too hungry…could you make muffins?"

"I can do better than that" Ophelia said smiling brightly. "I'll make blueberry muffins."

Sarah smiled. The older woman seemed to take pleasure in simply doing for others. "I'd like that very much, thank you."

"You're quite welome, my lady." Ophelia smiled at her. "Tell, his majesty when he's finished yelling at those goblins that I'll have his pecan pie ready shortly." With a 'humph', Ophelia walked from the room.

Sarah giggled at the cook's irritation with the Goblin King. It was good to know she wasn't the only one who got irritated by his royal highness.

"If I find that any more of you have gotten into the cellar I will throw you in the bog of stench. Is that clear?" Jareth yelled at the goblin through his crystal.

"P...P...Per...Perfectly…sir." the little goblin said, obviously frightened.

Before another word was said, Jareth tossed the crystal up in the air only for it to disappear into nothing. He turned back in his chair, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. "Now, my dear Sarah, where were we?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "My dear Sarah?"

The Goblin King gave a slightly irritated look but said nothing. He took the bottle and poured out the cider into the glasses.

"Is that your only threat?" Sarah asked taking a sip from her glass. "Because if it is, it's no wonder your subjects don't listen to you."

"Is what my only threat?" Jareth asked leaning back into his chair.

"If you don't listen I'll throw you in the bog" Sarah said impersonating the fae king.

Jareth glared at Sarah and cleared his throat before speaking. "As a matter of fact, my child, it isn't. I have many threats it's just that that particular one is a favorite."

"Ah" Sarah took a sip from her glass to hide the giggle she knew was coming.

"Believe me, soon you'll want to throw a few of my subjects into the bog I'm sure. They can be…quite messy, irritating, little things."

Sarah snorted. "So I've noticed. If you remember I did see the throne room the first time I was here and let me tell you, it was nothing to write home about."

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Well if it's any consolation to you, my dear, it is no longer that messy. On the contrary it's quite the opposite."

Sarah nodded and said nothing.

For quite sometime the Sarah and the Fae King sat silently. Each lost in their own thoughts. The only sound to be heard was the ticking of a clock that seemed to be hanging from nothing….

"You do realize what you're doing by keeping me here." Sarah whispered, breaking the silence. "I'll miss Toby's thirteenth birthday, I won't have a job to go back to…my parents will probably think I'm dead…" She looked up a Jareth. "My life will be in disaster by the time I return."

Jareth felt his anger rush through him. Once again he was giving her a precious gift, and it was being thrown back into his face. "There's not much I can do about that, Sarah." Jareth stated coldly. "The magic that was given to you at fifteen must be controlled."

"What magic?" her voice raised now, and she stood from her chair. "I haven't used any magic! I wouldn't know how to in the first place. It's been fun, Goblin King, but let me tell you, I can't stay here for an entire year! I have a life; I have people who care about me that I need to go home to!"

Jareth stood and grabbed Sarah's arm, turning her to face him. "I can't send you home. In time you will understand this, but for now you will listen and be more respectful." His voice was cold, angry yet almost unfeelingly so.

Sarah felt fear. The look in the Goblin King's mismatched eyes was so full of anger. "I'm not one of your subjects, Jareth. I will not be spoken to in that manner." She told him, her voice as cold as his had been. "Let me go."

It was a command, not a request and Jareth knew as much. His grip tightened and he pulled her away from her seat and away from the table. "As long as you are living in my castle, you are one of my subjects. Learn respect or you will suffer the consequences."

Jareth let go of Sarah's arm roughly then backed away vanishing as he did so.

Sarah glanced around the room, making sure that he had really gone, and then rubbed her arm. His grip had been strong, but had not hurt her, at least not physically. Jareth had hurt her feelings and her pride. Sarah felt a tear rolling down her cheek and wiped it away. She couldn't break down, not here. She needed to go back to her room before she did that.

How do I get to my room, she thought slightly angrier. I don't even know how to do that! She plopped down on the floor where she stood, hugging her knees. She couldn't even go to her own room to break down in private. It just wasn't fair!

"Why my lady what happened?"

Sarah looked up and found Ophelia setting lunch on the table.

"I…I…" she trailed off.

The old fae woman walked over and knelt down beside her. "What is it child? Tell me what happened."

"I…I can't…go home. I'm here for an entire year, without seeing my family, my friends…without going the different places I want to go, without seeing the things I want to see. I'll miss Toby's birthday…"

Ophelia nodded. "I understand, my dear believe me, but is that all that happened?"

"He…he was so angry with me." Sarah wiped another tear. "But it's not right; I should be able to go home. He can't just keep me here, and he can't treat me like that, I'm not one of his subjects, and I'm not here by choice!"

Ophelia wrapped her arms around Sarah in a comforting hug. "I know, I know dear, just let it out. His Majesty can be very cruel sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Sarah asked. "He was like that the entire time I first met him. I doubt it's sometimes."

"Don't judge him completely just yet my dear." Ophelia warned gently. "Remember that things aren't always what they seem here."

Sarah nodded and rubbed her arm absently.

"What's wrong with your arm child?"

"He gripped it a little tightly and it tingles." Sarah sniffed.

Ophelia closed her eyes trying to keep calm. "I'll speak to him about that don't you worry."

"Could you take me to my room, I don't remember the way back."

Sarah's voice now steady, and seemingly calm, Ophelia decided to agree. "Of course, my lady, you should rest, especially after that. "

"Thank you." Sarah said. She stood, brushed off her jeans then faced Ophelia. "Ready."

The old woman took Sarah by the hand and led her down the halls, explaining in detail where they were and what was where. She knew Sarah would not remember it all, but hopefully she'd remember enough to know how to get from the dining hall to her room. They stopped in front of Sarah's door, and Ophelia turned to face Sarah.

"I'll bring your dinner to your room after you rest up, my lady. If you wish I could show you the way down to the kitchens after you've had your dinner. That way if you need me you know where to find me."

"I'd like that Ophelia thank you." Sarah smiled through the few tears that were in her eyes.

Ophelia squeezed her hand then headed down the hall, but stopped for a moment and turned back to Sarah who was already half way into her room. "It's really not that bad here, my lady. You'll see, I promise."

Sarah nodded, trying to look as optimistic as Ophelia. "Thanks, I hope your right." With that she disappeared into her room. Finally able to break down private.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? The first chapter is actually longer than i expected to write it but..hey it had a mind of its own! I couldn't stop it. It just kept going and going and going...yeah you get the picture. Anyway please please please review!!! I really want to know what you think of this one! Thankies in advance to all you wonderful people!  
**

** AvitarGirl**


	2. Alden

**Fairy Dust**

**Chapter Two: Alden**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it…yeah that's all.  
A/N: Sorry, this one took longer than I had expected to write it. Thanks for waiting.**

* * *

Ophelia stormed through the castle. She had wanted to just appear before the Goblin King herself but she was far too angry. He had grabbed her! He could have twisted her arm, had he not been careful! Sarah may have said something to upset him, but he had no right to touch her. She was not one of his goblins!

The old fae made a few more turns through the halls of the castle until she came upon her chambers. She went inside, slamming the door behind her.

The room was small, lit only by a fireplace. In front of the fireplace, but a little off to the right, sat an old red leather chair; on the left was a similar chair, only it was green and made of a corduroy type material. On the far left side of the room was a large canopy bed. The only window in the small room was near the bed, overlooking the stables behind the castle.

"Something wrong?" an old male voice said.

Ophelia glanced over at the man, a scowl firmly planted on her face. He was old, about her age, with chocolate brown eyes. His hair long, gray, and pulled back in a short ponytail. His beard and mustache were short but nicely trimmed. He seemed a kind, worried old soul. One who had seen far too much, but was wise even beyond his years.

Ophelia sat herself down in the green chair across from the old man. She picked up her knitting and started her work, fidgeting and mumbling to herself as she did so.

"That…king!" Ophelia growled.

"Ophelia, why don't you just tell me what happened?" the old man said.

Ophelia sighed. "You know a few weeks ago when Master Jareth finally made up his mind to go to the aboveground to bring back the girl?"

The man nodded.

"Well he finally did. Let me tell you, when I met her she seemed a lovely young woman, bright, cheerful, spunky…then he went and upset her. She's here for an entire year, without any ability to go home. She's worried, miserable, and his majesty frightened her so dreadfully."

"What did the young woman say his majesty did?"

Ophelia sighed and stopped knitting for a brief moment. "She said that he grabbed her arm" the fae woman shook the thought from her mind. "I have never seen his majesty become that angry as to grab someone other than a goblin, but if it is so…Aldan, you're going to have to speak to him."

The old man, Alden, looked at Ophelia in disbelief. "Me, Ophelia?"

Ophelia glared slightly at Alden. "Yes, you, Alden. Lady Sarah has confided in me. I will not betray her by breaking my promise to her."

"What promise?"

Ophelia stared hard at her knitting as she spoke. "She made me promise not to speak to Master Jareth of this matter, saying she would deal with him herself."

"Perhaps it is best to do as the young woman wishes?" Alden said.

Ophelia looked up intently at him. "Yes, but perhaps she doesn't speak with Master Jareth for days and days. What good will come of that, especially if he is to start her lessons soon."

Alden stared into the flames in the fireplace. He had been in the service of the Goblin King for quite a long time now. He had seen many battles, by those inside the castle, as well as amongst the kingdoms of the Underground. Such was life as a commander of an army. With such a position, it was a given that the king would trust him, take him into his confidence. It had been so for hundreds of years…but even if he was the king's most trusted advisor as well as commander of the king's army, it had been many years since the king had been forced to give advice on such a matter.

"Think of it as a battle, dear." Ophelia said. "Lady Sarah verses Master Jareth. The battle should not exist to begin with, and the armies are uneven."

For a long moment Alden did not speak. When he finally did, a small smile came over his face. "I may be old, Ophelia but I'm not a fool. I will go to His majesty tomorrow."

"Thank you, Alden." Ophelia gave him a quick peck on the cheek and leaned back in her chair. Sometimes it was difficult living under the rule of the Goblin King, but she was thankful. She had Alden and that was all she needed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jareth stood staring out over the Labyrinth. It was only a few hours before morning and the first light would come up over the kingdom. That in itself was a glorious and impressive sight to see, but not now. Not for the Goblin King. He stood staring angrily out, cursing himself and cursing Sarah. Why did the girl have to be so stubborn? Why did she defy him so? Why was he unable to deal with her defiance in a calmer way? It boggled his mind, only to anger him further in the end.

A small breeze blew softly, causing the fae king's black poet shirt fluttered. He turned away from the balcony, seeing as the breeze was coming from inside the room instead of outside.

"Alden" he said smugly.

"You know, you're actually quite lucky this time, Jareth" the older man said walking over to stand beside the Goblin King on the balcony. "Ophelia is quite upset with you and your treatment of young Sarah."

"What pray-tell stopped her from coming here to speak with me herself?"

Alden smiled slightly. "I believe it was motherly instinct, your Highness. She would, quite frankly, enjoy slapping you at this moment."

A distasteful look crossed Jareth's face, but he said nothing.

"I suggest, to your Highness, that if you wish to keep young Sarah here, and keep her happy, you would do well to make her feel safe and comfortable. Threatening her will only cause her hatred of you to increase."

"What do you know of that?" the fae king snapped. "Nothing. You do not know Sarah as I do. You have not seen her in her world nor dealt with her as she ran the Labyrinth. I have and I know her. You don't know her power."

Alden sighed. "Of course, your Highness, however I do know one thing."

"And that is?"

"You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar."

Jareth was smug. "A human saying that you've taken a liking to, Alden?"

"A wise one." The old fae said staring out. "You would do well to live by it, and take heed to what I've said."

Jareth sighed, knowing the Alden was right. "I shall apologize to Sarah in time, but she has got to learn to respect those above her."

"She's not a child, Jareth. She needs proper respect too. You should know that, seeing as you have watched her through those crystals for almost eight years."

Jareth glanced at Alden, slightly irritated. "What I do in my own time is no concern of yours."

The old fae looked at his king. "I apologize, your highness. I meant no disrespect." Alden turned to gaze out at the Labyrinth, attempting to hide his grin.

Jareth nodded and was silent. He knew what he had done to Sarah. He had been rash with his actions, and knew that he owed an apology.

Jareth turned to Alden. "Have Ophelia take care of Sarah tomorrow. I will be busy all day and unable to keep her company."

Alden nodded. "Very well, but I advise you this. If you are to apologize to Lady Sarah, write her a letter firstly. Then when you see her, apologize in person. Show that you have taken the time to do this and she will forgive you…provided you are sincere."

"If you think that is wise" Jareth agreed with a sigh. He turned to Alden and extended a hand. "Thank you, my old friend."

The old fae shook the king's hand and smiled. "You're quite welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe that Ophelia requires my presence."

Jareth nodded as Alden vanished. He turned and walked over sitting down in front of his fireplace. He knew that the letter alone would be nice, but he wanted to give something to Sarah. Something that she would see as his way of apologizing, something she would accept…but what? He thought for a long time, unsure of what to give her.

Just before the fae king drifted off to sleep he came up with his gift. Yes it would help her, and she would forgive him…but perhaps she wouldn't miss home as much either.

* * *

**So what do you think he's gonna give her? hmmm, i wonder. LOL, well you'll just have to wait until next time to find out. As always, reviews are muchly loved!!!**


	3. Forgiveness

**Fairy Dust Chapter 3: Forgiveness**

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, Sarah or Jareth (tear) I do however own the character's of Alden and Ophelia.**

A/N: Okay don't shoot me! I'm sorry i haven't updated this or "Just Hold On" in a while! I'm working on it. College and work are keeping me extremely busy. I'm trying i promise. I've actually been working on this story a little more than Just Hold On since it's a little easier. I will finish both i promise i just don't know when. Anyway, without further ado here you go:

* * *

"Did you talk to him?" Ophelia asked Alden at breakfast the next morning.

Alden took a swig of his cider then looked at his wife. "Yes my dear."

"And?"

"He seemed to understand the consequences of this type of behavior. Remember Ophelia, Lord Jareth has only had us old coots around for company the last three hundred years."

Ophelia snorted. "That's no excuse for frightening the young lady."

"He plans to apologiz by writing her a letter Ophelia, what else would you have him do? It's not as if he had a choice in bringing her here."

"Yes, yes, I know, she is the chosen one, his match in every way. That is still no way to win the young woman's heart."

Alden smiled. "I assisted him on that too."

"Oh really?" the old woman grimaced. "and what was it you said exactly?"

"You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar."

With that Ophelia swatted him.

OoOoO

Jareth glanced up at the clock on the wall. Afternoon already, he mused. He glanced down at the letter to Sarah that he had just completed. He didn't want to give it to her himself, or even just yet. No, Ophelia could give it to her at dinner.

Sarah was still angry with him, he was sure. Not that he could blame her. He had lost his temper, something he normally only did with the goblins. The strain must be getting to me, he thought, pinching the bridge of his nose. Sighing, he glanced back at the letter. Now for Sarah's gift.

OoOoO

As the afternoon grew colder, Sarah found herself becoming restless. Since her fight with Jareth the day before, she had not come out of her room. She only had Ophelia for company when the old woman came to check up on her.

She sighed, if it was to be like this for an entire year…how could she cope? This much alone time wasn't good for anyone. She didn't even have her friends around for company.

Grimacing, she got up and walked to the balcony. The sun was just starting to disappear behind the large hill near the entrance to the labyrinth. Sarah leaned against the balcony feeling a gentle breeze sweep through the air. The great maze, as well as the trees and plants all seemed to sparkle in the slowly disappearing sunlight. There was no telling how long Sarah stood there gazing out, daydreaming, but she remained long after the sun had set.

A gentle knock pulled Sarah from her thoughts.

"My dear", Ophelia said gently. "I have brought you dinner as I'm sure you'd prefer to dine alone this evening."

With one last look at the labyrinth, Sarah turned giving Ophelia a sad smile. "thanks." She said quietly.

Ophelia nodded and left quietly.

Sarah sat down at the little table and looked at the tray. A bowl of piping hot soup that looked like some kind of beef stew and a glass of white wine completed the meal. Deciding it would be wise to keep her strength up, Sarah picked up her napkin. As she unfolded it, something fluttered to the floor…a letter.

Sarah picked it up, seeing as it was addressed to her she opened the letter and began to read:

_Dearest Sarah,_

_I believe I owe you an apology for my rash actions on the previous evening. I had not intended to harm you in any way. Despite my intentions my temper got the better of me and I now fear I may have lost what little trust you may have had in me. For this I ask your forgiveness. Please accept this gift as a peace offering._

_Sincerely,_

_Jareth_

Sarah reread the letter a number of times before she finally grasped the last sentence.

"Peace offering?" she muttered curiously.

As if on cue, a crystal floated into the room from the balcony and hovered next to her. When she moved to touch it, the crystal floated out of reach.

Does it want me to follow it, she wondered. The crystal moved and floated to the door, hovering again.

"Okay" sarah said with a curious sigh more to herself than the crystal. She opened the door.

The crystal slowly began to float down the hall with Sarah following carefully behind. She followed it through a number of twisted halls till it came to a stop at the end of a long hall in front of a great Victorian styled door with a glass design embedded in the center. Sarah glanced from the door to the crystal, which was now hovering over her hand. She opened her palm and the crystal popped like a bubble to reveal an old English style key. Curious, Sarah took the key and opened the door.

It was a small room. On the left was a fireplace and lining the rest of the walls were book shelves. In the back of the room to the right of the balcony sat a grand piano.

"Oh!" Sarah walked into the room slowly, taking it all in, all the while making her way towards the grand piano.

Just then she heard a quiet jingling. Looking around, and seeing no one, Sarah grimaced. Where had the sound come from?

"I believe he wants you to pet him"

Sarah spun around to see Jareth in the door way, then looked down in front of her.

"Merlin" She gasped bending down to hug the old sheepdog.

"I thought his company might make you more comfortable" Jareth said walking over, also bending down to pet the mutt.

"It does" Sarah said quietly as she looked up and met his gaze. "Thank you."

Jareth nodded acknowledging the forgiveness in Sarah's eyes without a word.

Sarah turned back to Merlin and smiled. "Hey boy, it's so good to see you!" she ran her hands through the dog's fur.

Merlin licked her and Sarah laughed.

Jareth smiled inwardly. At least Sarah was laughing.

* * *

**So what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Please let me know...that little box that says leave a review??? yeah that one! click it! Please???**


	4. Music of the Night

**Fairy Dust: Music of the Night  
Chapter 4  
Disclaimer: I don't own labyrinth or the song 'Building a Mystery' by Sarah Mclachlan. I only own Alden and Ophelia (who aren't' even in this chapter!)**

* * *

"So what's with the room?" Sarah asked Jareth who was currently standing over by the balcony gazing up at the stars.

"It was my private study" Jareth said turning to face her. Sarah was sitting on the rug in front of the fireplace absently petting Merlin. She looked very content and comfortable there. When she noticed his gaze on her, however, she stiffened slightly. Jareth felt a slight pang inside that his attention had made her uncomfortable.

"I use this room to…unwind as it were. Or rather I used to. Now I don't go here very often and I thought perhaps you would enjoy having somewhere else to go in the castle that you could be a little more comfortable besides your room."

Sarah nodded but remained silent. Her gaze rested on the piano. A beautiful instrument she had never learned to play. She loved to listen to others play though, her mother specifically. Linda Williams had had not only a gift for acting, but a gift for music.

Jareth noticed her gaze. "Do you play?"

"Hmm?" Sarah looked up at Jareth who in turn, indicated the piano. "Oh no, my mother did."

"Ah" Jareth said moving from the balcony.

"I love the sound of it though. Do you play?" She asked the slightest sound of hope in her voice.

Jareth smirked. "One of the few good things about being a royal: you are forced to play an instrument. All fae enjoy music of some kind. However it is a rare fae that plays the piano or some form of guitar or the like. Most play the flute or harp or what have you."

Sarah nodded. "Huh."

Jareth sat down on the piano bench. A gentle tune slowly and quietly began to fill the air.

Sarah recognized the song. "I didn't know that you knew modern music."

A smug smiled came across Jareth's features, "Did you really think that I knew so little about your world? That I only come to collect children? Really Sarah…."

"Well how should I know?" She replied, slightly indignant. "It just surprised me is all."

Jareth made no comment but quietly continued to play, humming as he did so.

Sarah found herself fairly comfortable with this side of the Goblin King. He didn't feel like the child stealing, evil, maniac that had taken her kid brother all those years ago. He was more gentle, at ease. Soon she found herself singing along to the tune he played on the piano:

_You wear sandals in the snow  
And a smile that won't wash away  
Can you look out the window  
Without your shadow getting in the way?_

_  
You're so beautiful  
With an edge and charm  
but so careful  
When I'm in your arms_

_Cause you're working  
Building a mystery_

_Holding on and holding it in  
Yeah you're working  
Building a mystery  
And choosing so carefully_

Jareth continued to play as Sarah sang along. It sounded so beautiful. Her voice was soft and gentle as she sang. She had no idea how close to the truth the words to this song were.

When the song came to its conclusion, Jareth faced Sarah, trying to hide his surprise at the fact she had been comfortable enough to sing along.

"That was quite…lovely, Sarah." He said a sincere, gentle look on his normally somber face.

Sarah felt a blush coming on. "I should go" she said quietly as she stood.

Jareth stood, but did not approach her.

"Thank you for bringing Merlin to me…and for this" she indicated the room.

"You're quite welcome, Sarah."

Sarah moved to the door making sure that Merlin followed behind her. She glanced back at the Goblin King before closing the door behind her. "Goodnight Jareth."

"Goodnight Sarah."

* * *

**So...whatcha think? I know it's short but i'll have the next update for you soon. In the mean time how about you tell me whatcha think? Thankies!!!**


	5. Mornings in the Underground

**Fairy Dust: Mornings in the Underground  
Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: don't own it blah blah blah….

**A/N: just so you know incase you miss it in the story (although it does say this) There is a time gap of about a month in the story between the previous chapter and this chapter. Just so you know.**

* * *

The bright orange sun came up slowly. The walls of the Labyrinth sparkled and basked in the warm sunlight. There was a slight breeze in the warm, fresh air and the sound of the faires singing their morning descant filled the air. It was a beautiful morning.

Sarah rolled over on her feather soft bed. The sunlight beamed into her room through the large window. Rubbing her eyes Sarah climbed out of her bed and walked to the window wondering what time it was. It was definitely early. She continued to gaze out the window and spotted Hoggle in the castle gardens tending to the flowers. She waved at the little dwarf, who waved back with a smile. When had he gotten back, she wondered. She continued to look out the window a moment longer then made her decision. Hopefully Jareth was still sleeping.

She ran over to her closet and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a tank top and jacket. She was going for a run.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Running was exhilarating. It was a perfect time to just loose yourself. You could run forever and feel the world passing by without ever knowing its troubles. Sarah loved the safe feeling that running gave her. It was even better now that she had Merlin as a running partner. She loved getting lost in the sound of the music she listened to as she ran. The crystal that Jareth had provided her with was similar to her CD player. Well sort of, only it did not require batteries, and it was powered simply on the magic of the user. It could play any song that she could possibly think of. That was all she had to do quite literally was: think. If there was one thing that Sarah was grateful for, it was her music. She would have to thank Jareth at breakfast for the device.

"Morning Hoggle" Sarah said as she ran past her friend.

"Mornin', Sarah" Hoggle called after her. "Will ya be comin' back later?"

"After breakfast" she called back.

Hoggle waved, letting her see that he'd heard her and Sarah continued on. She hummed to herself as she ran. Part of her wanted to run simply so she could learn her way around the castle grounds. But more than anything she felt as if she could fly. Picking up her speed she ran though the large field in the back of the castle towards the stables. She passed through the stables to the back of the castle. As Sarah drew closer to the castle she slowed her pace. Opening one of the servant doors Sarah wandered through the back halls until she made it to the kitchen.

"Well good mornin' to ya, Miss Sarah" Ophelia said turning from the stove.

"Good Morning, Ophelia" Sarah said with a smile as she sat down at the little wooden table and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Ophelia moved around busying herself for a moment until she finally returned to Sarah with a glass of cold water. Sarah took it gratefully.

"Master Jareth was looking for ye this mornin'." Ophelia told her. "I told him I'd seen ya out jogging early this mornin'."

"What did he say?" Sarah asked taking another swig of her water.

"He just seemed a little surprised that ye were up at the crack of dawn, missy." Ophelia laughed. "But he seemed generally pleased that you were out enjoying yerself."

Sarah nodded absently. "How long was I out running would you say?"

"Oh I'd say about a good hour an a half, missy." The maid said with a smile. "Ye must have a great deal more stamina than ye used to."

Sarah nodded in agreement. She had been feeling stronger. She had only been in the Underground for a month and already she was feeling different. It was exciting and yet scary all at once. With a content sigh, Sarah sat down at the table in the kitchen.

"What would ye like for breakfast, my lady?" Ophelia asked.

Sarah thought it over for a moment, "umm bacon and eggs?"

Ophelia smiled. "Very well, missy" and she began to busy herself around the kitchen.

Sarah continued to hum a song that was playing on her little musical device when she heard Merlin bark. She turned in her seat to see the King of the Goblins being barked at by her Old English sheepdog. It was quite a sight to see.

"I'm warning you, animal. Step away." Jareth scolded. "I do not have food or a bone…hey! I'm not a chew toy!!!"

Sarah snorted and sat her music player down on the table. "Merlin! Come here boy!"

The dog barked at Jareth one last time before trotting over and sitting obediently at Sarah's side. She watched in amused silence as the Fae king brushed off his black poet shirt and leggings before seating himself across the table from Sarah. No good mornings were exchanged or "thank you"s as they ate their breakfast in silence, all the while the King of the Goblins glaring in the direction of the dog.

When he finished, Jareth stood. "I will be busy for most of the day, Ophelia. I'll take lunch in my study." He turned to Sarah. "We shall begin you magic lessons after dinner this evening." With that he left.

Sarah stood her plate in hand and walked over to put her dishes in the sink.

"Well somebody's in a mood" Sarah muttered turning to Ophelia.

"I don't think his majesty is used to having a dog around the castle quite yet, Miss Sarah. Give him time; he's used to the horses in his stable."

"Yeah I've been here a month and I still have yet to go riding. Jareth promised."

"Alden could take you" Ophelia offered.

"Alden?"

"My husband" Ophelia made a face. "Have you not met him yet?"

Sarah shook her head 'no'.

Ophelia sighed. "I'll speak to him. Alden tends to keep to himself unless he is working with the army of goblins…well the smarter ones anyway. I would have thought by now you would have met him. You have been here a month, after all."

Sarah made a face. "Smart goblins?"

"There are a rare few of those" Ophelia said with a snort.

Sarah couldn't help but giggle. "Well ok then. I guess Jareth won't mind."

"I doubt it. He's been extremely busy these past few weeks." Ophelia told her as she continued washing the dishes in the sink.

Sarah shook her head and sighed. "Alright, I'm going out to find Hoggle."

"Have fun my dear." Ophelia called.

Sarah waved back to Ophelia and was out the door.

* * *

**So what do you think? It's kind of slow now but it will get better. Anyway, please leave me a review of what you think, okie dokie? **


	6. Hoggle's Secret

**Fairy Dust: Hoggle's Secret  
Chapter 6  
Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, just Ophelia and Alden. They are my characters.  
A/N: Yes it's short I know…the next one is longer and there's more of Jareth in it.**

* * *

"Hoggle!" Sarah called as she wandered through the gardens by the castle.

"Over here, Sarah" came the dwarf's voice.

Sarah found a path through the gardens and followed in the direction that his call had come from. The trees and plants were so exotic here. Some almost took on an animal like quality while others made her think of outer space.

When Sarah came upon Hoggle he was under what looked like a weeping willow tree, as usual, spraying the fairies.

"Seventy-Six! Hoo-Hah!" the little man shouted excitedly.

"Hi Hoggle" Sarah said coming up to him.

"Sarah!" the little man set his spray can down. "How are ya?"

"I'm okay." She told him giving him a hug. "What are you doing back already? Jareth told me you were on a mission with Ludo and Sir Dydimus."

"We was on a mission. Jareth asked me to come back." The dwarf told her.

"What was your mission? To find something worse than the Bog for Jareth to threaten his goblins with," She asked amused.

The dwarf looked down and kicked the dirt. "I…ummm…"

Sarah grimaced. "What is it Hoggle? What's wrong?"

The dwarf hesitated. "I can't tells ya, Sarah."

"Why not?"

"If you want to know, you has to ask Jareth 'imself." Hoggle stated simply. He turned and picked up his spray can and turned back to his Fairy spraying.

Sarah stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. What was this? Why wouldn't Hoggle tell her what was going on? Was Jareth back up to no good? He'd been so good to her since there initial fight. He'd even given her the entire first month to adjust to her life here. She didn't understand.

"Hoggle why can't you tell me? Has Jareth forbidden you to tell me? Is something happening to the Labyrinth or the Underground?"

"I'm not saying nothin' Sarah." The dwarf insisted. "Ask Jareth yourself. I only came back because Jareth asked me to. I didn't come back to argue."

Sarah raised an eyebrow, almost imitating the Goblin King. The look she gave to the dwarf made him continue.

"Jareth didn't want you all lonely with just him around an Ophelia."

Sarah sighed and bent down to Hoggle's height. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm sure whatever you were doing was very brave and important."

Hoggle nodded and turned back to spraying his fairies. It was obvious he was still upset.

Sarah bit her lip. She glanced around and found another spray can, probably Hoggle's back-up. "Could I help?" she glanced from the discarded can to Hoggle.

The dwarf shrugged. "I guess…butcha gots ta keep count fer me? Okay?"

Sarah grinned. "Okay." She stood and started spraying the little biting monsters. Sarah decided to make a mental note to talk to Jareth about this so-called 'mission' he'd sent her friends on.

* * *

**Hmm...I wonder what Jareth had Hoggle do? **

**Anyway, leave me a review and let me know what you think! **


	7. More Than Magic in a Lesson

**Fairy Dust: More than magic in a lesson  
Chapter 7  
**

**A/N: this is deffinately my favorite chapter so far. I hope you enjoy it!  
Disclaimer: nope...don't own it...you know the drill. **

* * *

That evening Sarah met Jareth for dinner. It was a surprisingly quiet meal, both ate in silence.

Sarah finished first. "Jareth, do you mind if I go freshen up before our lesson?"

"Not at all my pet, but do so quickly" the fae king instructed. "meet me in your study."

Sarah made a face but said nothing as she strolled out from the room. For her part she thought she was being incredibly tolerant. She could see Jareth was at least trying not to boss her around, but he still did. Frankly it was annoying. She made a mental note to ask about Hoggle's mission once his mood had improved.

Once she reached her room, Sarah went to the powder room to wash her face and hands. She then went back to her room and changed into a simple comfortable forest green gown with long sleeves that flared out slightly at the ends. The squared neckline was trimmed with golden lace, as were the sleeves and the hem of the dress.

Checking her appearance once more in the mirror, not that she needed to since there was no one around she had to impress, Sarah made her way to her study.

When Jareth had referred to it as _her_ study, it had not been an understatement. The room, although still had Jareth's decorative flare, held a more human quality than it had before. In the past month, Jareth in his generosity had brought a number of her human trinkets down for her. Novels, plays, as well as textbooks Sarah had studied, now cluttered the bookshelves. Jareth had only moved enough books for Sarah to put her own in but still it was quite a few and gave the walls a slightly different look to them.

Other things of Sarah's were now occupying the room as well. Her stuffed toy fox that looked like Sir Dydimus, her music box, her labyrinth game, even her dwarf bookends were there now. Jareth had, however, drawn the line when it came to the figurine of himself.

'Why would you want that when you have the real thing?' he'd said with a wink. Sarah had simply rolled her eyes and ignored him.

Once she reached the study, Sarah knocked gently on the door and without waiting for a reply, she entered.

Jareth was lounging sideways on the large leather chair that sat in front of the fireplace, twirling three crystals in his right hand.

"Okay, I'm here" Sarah said. "Now what?"

Jareth did not turn his gaze from the fire, nor did he stop twirling the crystals. He didn't appear to have heard her.

Sarah grimaced "Hey Goblin King!" she waved her hand in front of his face. Still nothing. Odd? Sarah bit her lip unsure of what to do. Was he sick? She gently placed a hand on his forehead. He felt warm and again Sarah bit her lip. For all she knew, that could be normal for a fae.

Thinking hard, Sarah knew if something was wrong she couldn't just leave him there, even if it was to get Ophelia for help.

_He had given her certain powers…._

_…certain powers…._

'_**It's a crystal, nothing more'**_

Sarah took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

A crystal…nothing more….

A strange tingling came into Sarah's left hand, but she kept her eyes closed…a crystal….

Suddenly she felt something spring out of the inside of her palm then come to rest on top of it. It was a crystal.

"Lady Sarah? Are you alright?" a voice came from with in it.

Sarah peered into the crystal and saw an image of Ophelia. She was about to respond when she felt a hand on the small of her back.

"Everything's fine Ophelia" Jareth said peering into the crystal.

Sarah glanced at him sideways but did not turn her head. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck as he spoke.

"Sarah was just learning how to summon and call others through the crystal."

"Ah" Ophelia said understandingly. "Well do not let me keep you. You're doing fine m'lady. Keep it up." With that the crystal went blank.

Sarah closed her eyes tightly and took deep breaths in and out.

Jareth watched her closely for a moment, then gently moved his arm around her waist and lowered Sarah's left arm with his hand.

There was silence for a moment as Sarah got her breathing back under control.

"It will grow easier with time" Jareth told her gently. "Summoning a crystal is something every Fae must learn on his or her own. I could not have shown you that, which is why I tested you."

"And?" Sarah asked quietly, still unnerved by the Fae King's proximity.

Jareth's gloved hand slid down her arm and took the crystal from her hand. Once he held the crystal, he moved back a step, breaking all physical contact with her.

Sarah turned to face him, glad for the distance. She watched as he inspected her crystal carefully. He twirled it from one hand to the other a few times and then let it come to rest on his finger tips.

"Well?" Sarah asked amused.

"You passed" with that he tossed the crystal at Sarah.

She caught it with ease and looked it over.

Jareth smirked, clasping his hands behind his back as he stepped past her. A humorous smile replaces the smirk for a moment and he turned back stepping up behind her.

"Can you see your dreams holding it like that?" he asked.

Sarah looked at the crystal hard but nothing appeared. The only thing she could see was a reflection of Jareth smirking at her from behind.

"No, just your reflection" she stated simply.

Jareth grinned evilly and walked over to the piano and started to play. A few moments passed before Sarah realized what had just happened.

She blushed. "That was not funny."

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I beg to differ, dearest, I found it quite amusing."

Merlin barked from his spot under the piano.

"I believe your mutt agrees with me as well."

Sarah rolled her eyes. She was grateful at least that the awkward tension was now gone. "Are we done for the evening?"

Jareth looked up from his piano playing, stopping abruptly. He stood. "I believe that will suffice for now. It was a rather short lesson but then again…I did not expect you to grasp the concept so quickly."

Now it was Sarah's turn to smirk. "Never underestimate Sarah Williams"

Jareth's face became a mask of indifference. "Yes well, I'll say goodnight, Sarah."

Before she could say a word, the Goblin King disappeared from sight. She hadn't even gotten to ask him about Hoggle. Sarah sighed. She would ask him later then, she decided. For now she would go to her room and rest…hoping that she did not dream of wild blonde Fae king that smelled of magic and fairy dust.

* * *

**So did you guys like it? Please Please Please review this chapter! If you don't review anything else just please let me know what you think of this one chapter! **


	8. Where is he?

**Fairy Dust: Where is he?  
Chapter 8  
Disclaimer: I own Alden and Ophelia but nothing else.  
A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews of the last chapter! I'm glad you liked it! Now onto the story!!!**

* * *

Jareth cursed himself as he paced his room. He knew Sarah had not meant any harm in her final statement to him that evening, but the memories had rushed to the fore front of his memory faster than he could control them. Jareth drooped down onto his bed.

It was true that he and Sarah were getting along famously, so much so that it was almost too good to be true, and yet…

'You have no power over me'

He winced in pain at the words. Sarah, my precious thing, what have you done? Jareth took deep breaths in and out until the pain went numb. Once it subsided he conjured a crystal. He could only hope that the little fox knight and his beast companion were doing well on their mission.

oOoOo

Over the next few days, Sarah didn't see hide nor hair of the Goblin King. She had searched his study, the throne room, as well as her study but he was no where to be found.

It was unusual for him to not even show up once in a while during the course of the day and Sarah was becoming curious. Where could he be?

Around lunch time, after spending most of the morning either looking for Jareth or in her study, Sarah went down to the kitchens to find Ophelia.

"I haven't seen him, m'lady" the older woman said pushing a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. "Perhaps ye should ask Alden. I've asked him to take ye out riding this afternoon."

"Oh that's wonderful, Ophelia, thank you" Sarah said smiling. She frowned again. "It just doesn't make sense. After we finished my lesson the other night, he became very…cold, distant, like…."

"Like a Goblin King?"

Sarah turned to Ophelia. "Yeah, I have gotten so used to 'Jareth' that I guess I forgot about the mean child-stealing Goblin King side of him."

"He's not exactly a thief, Sarah dear" Ophelia explained. "You did wish he child away to the _goblins, _after all, not their _Goblin King_."

Sarah thought about it for a moment. "I guess I did didn't I? I never thought of it that way."

Ophelia smiled. "After you've finished your lunch, I've asked Alden to meet you out by the stables."

Sarah grimaced looking down at her lavender dress. "but Ophelia, I don't have riding clothes and I can't very well ride in this."

Ophelia laughed. "Oh I completely forgot m'lady." She turned and walked over to a small cupboard at the far side of the kitchen and pulled out a package rapped in brown paper. "His majesty had me make these for ye. I suppose I could have made them by magic, but sewing seems to calm my nerves. I finished them for ye two nights ago."

Sarah smiled and took the package graciously from Ophelia. "Thank you."

Ophelia nodded. "Now hurry up and finish so ye can go change and meet Alden."

* * *

**So what do you think? What's wrong with Jareth? Where is he and why is he hiding? hmmm...lol. Please R&R! **

**AG**


	9. Meeting in the Stables

**Fairy Dust: Meeting in the Stables  
Chapter 9  
Disclaimer: You know the drill…  
A/N: So this I wrote last night. I have the next few chapters written and I think I've got a little bit of a plan going here so I hope you like it. Now onto the story:**

* * *

Sarah made her way back to the stables. The outfit that Ophelia had made for her was very comfortable. Her riding breeches were made of a jean type of material that was surprisingly soft. Her top was a long sleeved pin tuck poet's shirt that was a pale green color. Over top the shirt she wore a green color. Over top the shirt she had a brown leathery jacket that matched both her gloves and boots.

It was strangely cold out, and Sarah pulled the jacket closer to her person. Once she was in the stables she looked around. Other than the horses and the usual goblins running around, she saw no one.

"Hello?" she called out. "Anybody here?"

"Whoose ya lookin fer, Lady Sarah?" came a small goblin voice.

"Sarah looked down to where the voice had come from. A small almost cute (if goblins could be called cute) goblin was looking up at her.

"Umm…I'm looking for Alden."

"Ah" the goblin smiled. "I can help! Sir Alden is taking Acorn out for a ride. He'll be back any minute."

"Thank you" Sarah said, bending down so she was closer to the goblin's height. "What's your name?"

The little goblin stood at attention, his hand at his forehead in salute. "Percy is the name, Lady Sarah. I am at your dis…dispiz…."

"Disposal?" Sarah offered.

Percy sighed. "Yeah, I can never get the bigger words right."

"You just need some extra help is all." Sarah told him with a smile.

"I guess" Percy shrugged. He looked depressed.

"Are you part of the Goblin Army?" Sarah asked, hoping to cheer him up.

"Me?" Percy asked. "No, I'm too little. Sir Alden says maybe in a few years, but not yet."

At the sound of a horse behind them Sarah and Percy both looked up.

"Sir Alden" Percy said with a salute. "The Lady Sarah was looking fer you, so I told her you was out fer a ride and we waited fer ya."

Alden chuckled. "Thank you Percy. I do hope that once you are of age you are chosen to join the army of the King."

"Aww, thanks, Sir Alden." The little goblin said smiling. He turned to Sarah "Will I be seeing ya again, my lady?"

Sarah smiled "I'm sure you will, Percy. Thank you for all your help today."

"You're welcome, Lady Sarah. Bye" and with that the little goblin scampered off.

Alden chuckled as he climbed off his horse. "Percy is a stable hand. He mostly takes care of Acorn here but he desperately wants to join the Goblin Army."

Sarah nodded, saying nothing.

"Not wat you expected?" the old man asked with a smile. The skin around his chocolate brown eyes crinkled.

Sarah looked up and gave him a goofy smile. "Actually, you kind of remind me of Santa Claus."

At that Alden through back his head and laughed. He even sounded like Santa Claus.

"Ah I see Ophelia was not lying when she said you were a charming young woman." Alden told her as he clamed his laughter.

Sarah smiled "Well thank you."

"No need to thank me young lady. You speak your mind. A wise yet dangerous thing here in the Underground" He told her, then sighed. "but we are not here to talk about such things. We are here to go horseback riding."

Sarah smiled and moved towards Aldens's horse. The horse had brown fur and a slightly lighter brown tail and mane. He was large and healthy but when Sarah looked in his eyes she could see his age.

Being extremely careful and allowing the horse to get used to her she finally petted him.

Alden smiled watching her.

"What's his name again?" Sarah asked.

"His name is Acorn. He is a Lithuanian Heavy Draught, I believe you would call them in your world."

Sarah looked at the horse and gave a content smile. "Hey there Acorn, I'm Sarah."

Alden moved over and took the reins of the horse. "Acorn is my horse that I brought with me when I began serving in the Goblin Kingdom. I'm not sure if you can tell, Miss Sarah, but he's covered quite a lot of ground."

"Oh I'm sure." Sarah said taking a step back from Acorn. "You can see it in his eyes."

"Aye that you can" Alden sighed, then smiled at Sarah. "Now how about you meet the horse you shall be riding today, hmm?"

Sarah nodded eagerly.

Alden chuckled and tied Acorn up in front of the water trough. He and Sarah then walked through to the back of the stable. There stood one of the most beautiful horses Sarah had ever seen. He was almost completely white, save for the gray spots on his bum and hind legs. His mane and high carried tail were both the color of freshly fallen snow. In the horse's eyes, Sarah could see a hint of mischief and spirit.

"Sarah this is Lightening…Master Jareth's horse." Alden told her with a smile. "He's an Arabian Stallion, highly intelligent as well as high spirited."

Somehow, Sarah wasn't surprised. The horse even reminded her of the Goblin King. Using the same tactics she had on Acorn, she moved in to pet him. At first the horse backed away jumping. Sarah in turn moved back, deciding to let the great beast come to her.

Lightening seemed to hesitate at first but then moved in and allowed Sarah to pet him.

"That's right" Sarah soothed the horse gently. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The horse nuzzled her hand and Sarah giggled. "I like you to Lightening."

* * *

**So opinions everybody??? Like it? Hate it? Oh, in case you were wondering. I thought the name for Percy would be appropriate since he's kind of striving for excellence...that and i'm reading Harry Potter right now. lol.**

**Anyway, Please R&R!!**


	10. What's a Fae to Do?

**Fairy Dust: What's a Fae to do?  
Chapter 10  
Disclaimer: Nope…not even close to ever being mine so let's just skip it and go on to the story ok people???  
A/N: Sorry, it took me a little while to get this one. I know it's short. I blame school and work for my slowness….**

* * *

Jareth stood in the middle of his room facing the fireplace. He had watched briefly throughout the day as Sarah had searched for him. That he did not mind, nor could he control it. What did bother him made him summon Alden immediately after Ophelia had brought him dinner.

"You let her ride Lightening," Jareth asked incredulously.

Alden nodded. "The girl has a magnificent gift with horses."

"That is not the point," Jareth growled. "Lightening is a highly excietable horse. He could have thrown her off at any moment. You can't just let someone with no experience deal with such a dangerous animal!"

"She has ridden before, Jareth; I did ask her. Although she did find Lightening to be slightly excitable, she insisted on riding him," Alden explained. "She's just as stubborn and as spirited as you."

"I know that," Jareth sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

Alden's face became concerned. "Is the pain back?"

Jareth nodded then moved to a small table.

On top of the table was a glass flask and what looked like a small shot glass. Jareth poured a sparkling liquid from the flask into the shot glass, and then downed it.

"You can't go on like this. Sarah will wonder where you are."

"Don't you think I know that," the fae king hissed.

Alden remained silent.

Jareth sighed. "I'm sorry, old friend, but until the little knight returns I shall have no choice but to remain a ghost in Sarah's life."

Alden nodded. "Perhaps it would be best for your health if you did not show yourself to the young woman at all."

Jareth shook his head. "No, I will not abandon my Sarah."

Alden sighed, knowing he would not get anywhere arguing the point, not now at least. "Very well, get some rest, Your Highness."

* * *

**So what do you think? Please lemme know your thoughts! I love hearing from you guys:)**


	11. Personal Space

**Fairy Dust: Personal Space  
Chapter 11  
Disclaimer: Henson owns all things Labyrinth…except for the characters I made up. (Percy, Alden, Ophelia…any other names I end up with….)  
A/N: So my first class was cancelled today so you guys get the next chapter early! Yay! LOL. Enjoy!**

* * *

The morning sunlight beamed down from the balcony shining through the curtains that surrounded Sarah's bed.

Groggy and unaware, Sarah sat up in her bed. She felt tired and sore from horseback riding the day before and she did not want to get up. She climbed out of bed, straightened the pants leg of her pajama bottoms and adjusted her top. She then went to the powder room and poured herself a cup of water from the sink. Downing it at once, she then washed her face, hands, and eventually brushed her teeth.

Once she had finished Sarah decided not to change just yet. She was simply too tired. She grabbed one of her books off the shelf and a blanket from her bed. She curled up on her lounge chair and began to read.

When Sarah was about half way through the first chapter, she heard a knock on her door.  
"Come in," She called, not looking up from her book.

When the door opened, Sarah still had not looked up from her book.

"Is it that fascinating that you don't even look up to see who has entered your room?"

Sarah looked up to see the Goblin King standing in the doorway.

"Really Sarah, what if I had been a spy from some far off kingdom intending to steal you away from the castle?"

Sarah, still stunned at his presence, simply shrugged.

Jareth smirked, his eyes twinkling in amusement. He walked around and leaned his arms on the back of the couch. He bent over to get a look at the book.

"What _are_ you reading?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, trying to appear more annoyed than she actually was. "It's called _The Little Mermaid_, now will you please move? You're in my personal space."

Jareth's smirk grew adding a curious element to his expression.

"Very well then, if you wish for me to leave," he moved towards the door.

Sarah slammed her book shut. "I didn't say you had to leave. I simply asked for you to remove yourself from my personal bubble."

"Personal bubble, Sarah?" he asked.

Sarah groaned and got up from the couch. "This," she moved her arms around herself in a circle. "This is my personal bubble. Everyone has one. People do not enter my personal bubble, especially not baby-stealing goblin kings" she added teasingly.

Jareth nodded, smiling weakly.

It was then that Sarah noticed something was wrong. Jareth's face became hard and cold, his skin was even paler than it usually was for him. The sparkles were gone from his complexion and the fire from his blue mismatched eyes. Had he looked that way when he'd entered the room?

"Hey," Sarah asked, moving to his side and gently touching his arm. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, my pet" He said gently.

Sarah didn't look like she believed him.

Jareth took a deep breath and sighed, glancing down he saw she still held onto his arm. "Now who is in whose personal space?" he teased.

Sarah pulled her hand back, glaring at him. With that she moved back to sit on her little couch.

The Goblin King chuckled. It was hard and painful, but it was good to be back.

* * *

**So you guys like? Comments? Anything? Please R&R:)**


	12. The Gift

**Fairy Dust: The Gift  
Chapter 12  
Disclaimer: If I owned Labyrinth I would have heck of a lot more money than I do right now…so I think it's quite obvious I don't.  
A/N: So we've got ourselves a little more J/S fluff in this one…well I guess you could call it fluff, I dunno. We'll see what you guys think. Onto the Story!!!**

* * *

"No no no…here let me show you."

Sarah groaned flopping down in the brown velvet chair Jareth had had the goblins move from her room to her study. She was currently glaring daggers at the Fae king who was sitting in his usual place, in the large leather chair across from her.

Jareth raised and eyebrow at her.

"Well, are you going to show me or what?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

The Goblin King sighed. "Summon your crystal; think of an object and…" Jareth's crystal instantly transformed into a peach. "See? It's, as you would say 'a piece of cake'" He tossed the peach at her.

Sarah caught the fruit, grimaced and tossed it back at him.

Jareth gave her a knowing smirk. "It's just a peach, Sarah."

"Pfft! Uhuh…no thank you. I've sworn off peaches." Sarah stood pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. She took a deep breath in and out. "Okay, I can do this."

Concentrating hard, Sarah summoned a crystal. She stared at it for a long moment before it melted from her hands into nothingness.

She sighed. "Okay, maybe not."

Jareth stood putting his arms around her in a comforting hug. At first he felt Sarah tense, but then she relaxed, resting her head on his chest.

"It's like trying to learn a foreign language, Jareth, I don't know if I can do it."

"It's not supposed to be easy, love. I did say a year did I not?"

Sarah's only response was an annoyed groan.

Jareth chuckled and stepped away from her, his hands on her arms.

Sarah glanced up at him, still sulking.

"You will be able to do this eventually," he said gently. "Most fae learn these things as a child. You do not have that luxury, yet still you have learned quite a bit in only a month and a half."

Sarah made a face then sighed, determination coming back to her. "Don't forget I wasn't even taking lessons the first month of being here," she added.

Jareth grinned. "Very true, my dear." He moved back to his chair and sat on the arm rest, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay I'm going to try again," She told him.

"Wait," Jareth stopped her. "Before you continue, might I inquire as to what you were trying to turn the crystal into?"

"Oh, umm…."

It was as if Sarah's hand had a mind of its own. She formed a crystal and just like that it transformed into a simple silver chain necklace.

Sarah looked down at the chain in awe, then back at Jareth. "I did it," she said surprised.

"Yes you did," he chuckled.

"And you tricked me into doing it, again."

"All I did was made the image that you were trying to form in your mind, simpler."

Sarah grinned, and turned away from him. Pulling her hair out of her way she fastened the chain around her neck. She turned back around to face Jareth.

"So what do you think?"

Jareth stood and walked around her, his arms crossed and his finger up onto his lips in concentration.

"It needs something." He concluded.

Sarah looked at him curiously.

Jareth ignored her curious stare and turned around, summoning a crystal of his own.

"Give me the chain, Sarah," he said glancing at her over his shoulder.

Still curious, Sarah did as he asked. She handed him the chain and then stood by waiting.

A moment later, Jareth turned around holding the necklace by the ends. He had done nothing extravagant but the look on Sarah's face made him feel as though he had once again given her the world…only this time she was willing to take it.

A simple charm, a copy of his own pendant, now hung from the silver chain.

"It's beautiful," Sarah told him.

Jareth smiled. "Turn around."  
Sarah bit her lip hesitantly, but did as he asked.

Jareth lifed the chain up over her head while she pulled her hair back out of the way. She tried not to breath as his gloves brushed the nape of her neck. When he finished, Sarah lifted the chain up and looked at the charm. What was the significance of this? Was there one, or was it merely a simple gesture from a friend?

Friend? When had she started to think of the Goblin King as a friend? He was a thief. He had stolen her baby brother. _**Only because you asked**_, a voice told her. But _I asked him to give Toby back too_, she reminded. _**You just didn't want to get into trouble**_, the voice told her. Irritated by her own thoughts, Sarah came back to reality…but when she turned to face Jareth he was gone.

* * *

**So Love it or hate it? Please R&R!!!**


	13. He did it again!

**Fairy Dust: He did it again!!!  
Chapter 13  
Disclaimer: Must I really repeat myself?  
A/N: Sorry it's later than i had intended, but here it is. Enjoy it while i type up the next few chapters:) **

* * *

Jareth hunched over leaning on his desk. "Alden"

The old fae appeared before him, and seeing the Goblin King gasping in pain he assisted him into the nearest chair.

"My god, Jareth, what happened," Alden asked filling a glass with the sparkling liquid from Jareth's flask.

"She's fighting" Jareth muttered, painfully taking the glass from Alden's hands. "Whatever was going on in her mind reinforced the spell." He downed the liquid.

After a moment of silence Jareth looked up at Alden. "How much is left?" he asked.

Alden stared at him for a moment before responding. Jareth's face was pale, and his eyes were bloodshot. "Not enough for you to spend much time around her." He told the fae king quietly.

"How long?"

Alden sighed. "A day, maybe two."

Jareth nodded weakly. He didn't have much time now. Everything depended on the knight.

"Send out the smartest of the goblins. Find Sir Dydimus and the beast. Have them return as swiftly as possible."

Alden nodded. "Right away, your highness," and with that he disappeared.

Jareth sighed gritting his teeth in pain. Oh Sarah, my Sarah, you are going to be the death of me.

oOoOoOo

"But Ophelia, he's been doing this the last couple of times I have seen him." Sarah paced the kitchen as she spouted off. "At least twice; and the first time he was gone almost a week."

Ophelia sighed. "His majesty is just busy."

"Ha!" Sarah scoffed. "Oh yes that makes perfect sense, Ophelia, just perfect sense for him to leave when we were…."

At Sarah's pause, Ophelia turned from the sink. "When you were what, Lady Sarah?"

What were they doing, Sarah wondered. Talking? Laughing? Flirting?

"Lady Sarah?" Ophelia repeated. "When you were what?"

"When we were…" Sarah shook herself. "Having a lesson."

Ophelia sighed, drying her hands on a dish towel. "Something probably just came up, my dear. You shouldn't fret over it."

Sarah nodded, letting out a sigh. "Perhaps your right. I'm just over-reacting."

Ophelia rubbed the younger woman's back comfortingly. "Why don't you go spend some time with Hoggle? You haven't seen him in a few days."

Sarah gave Ophelia a sad smile and nodded. "I think I will. I do miss him."

Ophelia nodded encouragingly. "Go on then, my dear, have fun."

* * *

**So? what do you think? Am i making any sense so far? I certainly hope so. Anyway before you grab a chair and destroy the magic bubble please leave a little message on the table. Okie Dokie? lol. Until the next chapter my friends.  
**


	14. Questions for Hoggle

**Fairy Dust: Questions for Hoggle  
Chapter 14  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it…sniff  
A/N: I think this one is a little late…like the last one. Sorry I was typing up everything I had and I was on a roll.**

* * *

Although time with Hoggle did help, Sarah still wondered where Jareth had gone. Her thougts continuously returned to those few moments in her room a couple mornings ago.

_Jareth's face became hard and cold, his skin even paler than it usually was for him. The sparkle was gone from his face, and the fire from his blue mismatched eyes. _

"_Hey" Sarah asked moving to his side, and gently touching his arm. "Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine, my pet" he said gently._

The memory played over and over. Was it possible that Jareth could be sick? Did he keep disappearing because he did not wish for her or anyone else to catch it? It seemed unlikely. He was fae after all, immortal. Could it be possible?

"Hoggle," Sarah asked. "Can I ask you something?"

Hoggle looked up at Sarah surprised. They had been walking for quite some time and Sarah had hardly spoken.

Absentmindedly Sarah picked up a stick and threw it. Merlin ran off chasing after it.

"Sure ya can, Sarah," Hoggle told her curiously.

"Can a fae get sick" she asked.

Hoggle made a face. "Why would you ask a silly question like that?"

Sarah glared at him.

"Yes 'n' no," the dwarf started, choosing his words carefully. "They ain't gonna get sick the same way you or I will. It's not like they can catch a cold."

An image of Jareth wrapped up in a blanket with pink fluffy bunny slippers and a box of tissues popped into Sarah's mind. She tried very hard not to giggle.

"Fae can only become 'sick' by magic. If someone were ta curse or throw a crystal or somethin' at 'em, it could do some damage."

Sarah nodded. Okay so that didn't quite make sense to her. There had been no attacks by other kingdoms in the few months she had been here. Alden, Ophelia and Jareth were the only fae she had met.

"Could other creatures, not fae, weild magic strong enough to make a fae sick," she asked.

Hoggle looked hesitant. "Some can" he said. "Someone like me who has only a little magic couldn't. Fae are the most powerful race in the Underground."

So that wasn't too likely either, she thought to herself. What could it be? Jareth certainly looked sick. It just didn't add up.

"Why ya askin' me all these questions anyway?" Hoggle asked.

Now it was Sarah's turn to hesitate. Should she tell him about Jareth's strange behavior? Hoggle was her friend, but she wasn't sure if it was wise to talk to him about the Goblin King, especially after their last conversation almost ending in a fight.

"I was just curious," she told him.

Hoggle made a face at her, grunting a "Hmph" in response.

Perhaps she would tell him later, she sighed. Right now, she had to deal with this on her own.

* * *

**So whatcha thinkin? Good? Bad? UGLY? (silent pause) well don't just sit there like a little dumb goblin. Show your smarts and Review! ;)**


	15. Misery and Denial

**Fairy Dust: Misery and Denial  
Chapter 15  
Disclaimer: Labyrinth belongs to the Jim Henson Company. I do not and never will own it…except for my copy that I bought at…Walmart? Target? One of the two. I dunno.**

* * *

"Has Sir Dydimus reported in yet?" 

"Not as of yet, my lord," Alden said carefully. "None of the goblins have tried to contact me with the crystals I gave them."

Jareth cursed. How he hated feeling weak, especially knowing Sarah suspected something.

"And Sarah? The dwarf has told her nothing, am I correct in this assumption?"

"Yes my lord; however Lady Sarah has been asking interesting questions."

Jareth grimaced, wishing he had watched her in a crystal. "What sort of interesting questions?"

"She asked about our kind, if we get sick. She does have a theory going here, Jareth, and she's getting suspicious."

"But she doesn't know," Jareth smiled weakly, "or she would have confronted me."

"She is getting quite irritated at the lack of your presence. Ophelia has already tried to convince her you are busy taking are of the kingdom."

Jareth laughed but it was cold and cruel. "She will never fall for that, old friend. She has seen me and my work. She knows I do not retreat and seclude myself during this time."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Jareth leaned back in his chair and sighed. "You may enter, Ophelia."

Ophelia opened the door and entered. With her she carried a tray of food and what looked to Jareth like a cup of warm tea.

"Sarah is back from the labyrinth with Hoggle," she told him as she set the tray down on the small table beside the chair. She handed him the mug of steaming liquid. "Here, drink this. It will make you feel better."

"Blast it all! I am not sick, woman!" Jareth threw the mug angrily, the mug breaking on contact with the side of the fireplace.

For a long moment all was silent. Only the sound of Jareth's heavy breathing could be heard.

Alden and Ophelia stared at him. There wasn't much either could do now, both knew as much.

"Leave me" the Goblin King ordered.

Alden and Ophelia hesitated only a moment, deciding not to risk making him any angrier or weaker than he already was.

Once they were gone, Jareth conjured a crystal, feeling a sharp stabbing pain as he did so. He had not watched Sarah in quite some time. His ever deteriorating state made it next to impossible. But now…he could not go near her. Being away he felt stronger, but his heart felt weaker. So he was content to watch.

* * *

**Another short one i know...sorry. I am working on a longer one but that's not for a few chapters yet. Anyway please R&R!**


	16. Music Lessons

**Fairy Dust: Music Lessons  
Chapter 16  
Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or the one line I used from Sarah McLachlan's Song "Building a Mystery". There satisfied?**

* * *

Sarah sat at the heartless, musicless instrument in front of her. In a strange way, she felt empty. Although she would never admit it to him, Sarah had grown fond of the time she spend with Jareth, even despite their first meeting and his near violent raging temper he had shown her previously.

She stared at the piano keys. As a child, she had longed to hear her mother play, thinking no one else could possibly play something that made her feel more alive. Now she longed to hear another pair of hands hitting the Keys and playing the music right to her soul. She hummed the last song he had played for her.

"You're building a mystery."

"That's lovely, my lady."

Sarah looked up to see Alden standing in the door way. She hadn't even heard him come in.

"Thank you" She said weakly. "Jareth…" she stopped and looked up at him. "Alden," she asked. "Do you play?"

The old fae smiled. "I dabble in this instrument, yes." He moved towards her and Sarah made room fro him on the bench. "However I have not played in quite some time."

Alden raised his hands to the keys and began to play. It was not like Jareth's playing, nor her mothers, but it was comforting none the less.

"Beethoven" she mused.

Alden smiled. "As Ophelia loves to say, I have a strong love for the little things humans have brought to the worlds."

Sarah smiled and continued to listen to the sound of the music coming from the grand piano. When he finished she turned to him. "That was quite beautiful."

"I'm glad it pleases you, my lady." Alden gave her a fatherly smile.

"Do you think you could teach me," she asked. "I was planning on asking Jareth but he hasn't been around…."

"Aye, that I could," Alden told her, "Although it will take practice."

"I know," Sarah replied. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome, Lady Sarah" Alden smiled. "Now, let's begin."

oOoOoOo

After about three weeks, Sarah was beginning to remember the keys and hand positions.

Start at middle C, remember your notes, practice the scale…It was a lot but Sarah was learning. Alden spent an hour with her everyday teaching her a little bit more each time and reviewing what she already did know.

This however was not completely a distraction for Sarah. When she wasn't practicing piano, she was practicing her magic. Conjuring crystals and transforming them was getting easier and easier. Sarah wanted a new challenge. She needed her teacher back.

Late into the evening Sarah was still awake. It was cold and windy. Sarah knew she should be in bed but was too wired to sleep. She moved to sit on the edge of the balcony, her back leaning against the wall.

She conjured a crystal and created a blanket, feeling too lazy to get up and take the one off her bed.

She gazed out thoughtfully over the Labyrinth. Maybe Jareth wasn't sick, but something was making him seclude himself. Every time she talked with Ophelia or Alden, it was the same story.

Jareth is busy running the kingdom.

Bull.

Oh he probably was still running it, but she knew that Alden was taking care of most things. So where was he? What was he doing? Why was it that she was the only person not allowed to see him? She knew it wasn't anger, no that wouldn't explain his sudden disappearances. It was something else. Something to do with that mission Dydimus and Ludo were still on.

"What are you hiding from me, Goblin King?" she whispered into the night.

* * *

******So comments? anyone? and no not on myspace thank you very much! (ok so that was a dorky thing to say but i just felt like it. go figure.)**


	17. Sarah's Nightmare

**Fairy Dust: Sarah's Nightmare  
Chapter 17  
Disclaimer: What? Can't hear you…[sniff Don't talk with your mouth full…[pulls knocker ring out of his mouth I said I don't own the Labyrinth…That's Jareth's..[ahem I mean Jim Henson's.  
A/N: Wow guess what I saw the other day! A guy I thought looked Just like Alden!!! It was soo creepy and cool! Lol, Anyway onto the story I just thought I'd share that little tidbit of info with you wonderful people!**

* * *

They were dancing, playing with their campfire, throwing body parts in, only to have them magically reappear on their persons as if nothing had happened. Their eyes glowed red and they laughed strangely.

The Firies.

She was caught in the middle of them, forced to listen to their singing, but it wasn't a happy song. It was dark and more like a chant:

_**You said those words**_

_**You laid the curse**_

_**You and you alone**_

_**Have made things worse**_

_**You are the cause**_

_**You are the pain**_

_**You are the reason**_

_**His Majesty is slain**_

oOoOoOo

Jareth awoke to the sound of a scream. He knew it had been Sarah and knew it was dangerous for him to go to her, but he didn't care. She had screamed and she needed him. Grabbing his blue silken robe and throwing it on, he transported himself to her quarters.

Sarah was sitting on the seat of the balcony, wrapped loosely in a red blanket. Her night dress was askew, her hair was a mess and she was covered in sweat. Her breathing was heavy and she stared off as if in a trance.

Jareth went to her, bending down in front of her as if she were a child.

"Sarah," he questioned. "Sarah it's me, it's Jareth. You're in your room. Snap out of it, Sarah."

Slowly her eyes turned and met his. Recognition came to her, but she still questioned. "Jareth?"

The fae King nodded weakly. "Yes, love, I'm here. It's me."

"You're real?" she asked again, hesitantly moving her hand to touch a strand of his blond hair.

"Of course I'm real." He grabbed her hands cupping his face with them. "See? I'm real."

"Oh thank God!" Sarah pulled out of his grasp, only to propel herself onto the floor in front of him and into his arms.

"It was just a dream, then," she told herself over and over. "Just a dream."

Jareth held her close as she began to sob. "Everything is alright, Sarah. I'm here," he whispered to her gently.

What had she dreamt that had made her wonder if he were real? He desperately wanted to ask but decided to wait until she calmed down.

Jareth moved to lean his back on the side of the bed, still cradling Sarah carefully in his arms.

Sarah sobbed and sobbed. The nightmare was over and yet somehow it still felt real. A nightmare was still a dream, and the Underground was a land of dreams. In Sarah's mind, it was all too possible for the nightmare to have been truth in the form of a dream.

When she'd woken, she had been afraid. What if that morning, she asked Ophelia Jareth's whereabouts – what if Ophelia had told her he was dead? She knew she could not handle that.

But Jareth was here, now, holding her in his arms, comforting her. He was alive, and Sarah clung to him as if he were a life preserver. She knew somehow he would disappear and go back into his seclusion, but for now he was here, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Okay so what do you think? I think i have a thing for having bad dreams. I mean think about it. I did one like that for SG-1..i think i started one for probably Star Wars that hasn't been posted (mainly b/c it's in some random notebook i can't find somewhere)...yeah i have a thing for dreams and nightmares. But back to the point of this little rant. The next chapter is the longer one i mentioned a little while back. It's not extremely long it just looks long b/c i hand wrote it first. Anyway Lemme know what you think of this one! As always i love hearing from you guys! **

**AG**


	18. The Morning After

**Fairy Dust: The Morning After  
Chapter 18  
Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth. That belongs to the Jim Henson company.  
A/N: So do you guys think you need the next chapter? lol. Ok so it's not as long as I had originally hoped…it looked longer than it really is since I'd hand written it first.**

* * *

Jareth awoke to the sun shining through the balcony. At first he was a little disoriented, not quite remembering where he was or what he was doing there. He moved his hand up to rub the sleep out of his eyes; then looked down only slightly surprised to find Sarah, still sound asleep, leaning against him. Her tearstained face reminded him of the night before. His not-so-little-anymore Sarah had had a bad dream. She had questioned his existence and cried in his arms during the night. Sarah, his Sarah, had been grateful to see him.

A content smile graced the lips of the Goblin King. He moved a strand of Sarah's dark brown locks from its fallen spot in her face back behind her ear. Sarah stirred slightly. Jareth could see she was on the edge of sleep, knowing she would wake soon. Although his brain was screaming at him, telling him he should return to the safety of his quarters; his heart said to stay with Sarah, at least until she'd awoken.

She couldn't hurt him while asleep, and he doubted she would right after she'd awoken either, so his heart one the battle.

A knock at the door caused Sarah to stir again.

"Rise and shine, my lady" came Ophelia's rather loud Irish voice.

"Ophelia" Jareth called to her in hushed tones.

The old Fae woman placed the tray she had been carrying down onto the table. "My lord, where are you?"

Jareth rolled his eyes and raised a hand around in the air. "I'm down here."

Ophelia walked over to see her king on the floor leaning against the side of the bed, with Sarah asleep in his arms.

"What happened?"

"She had some sort of nightmare," Jareth stated simply.

"And you risked your health coming to her for that?" Ophelia fussed. "A nightmare? Ugh, it's no wonder your growing so weak, so fast, Jareth. You can't stay away."

Jareth chuckled at his annoyed housekeeper. "What would you have me do, Ophelia? Remain locked in my room like a child until the little knight returns?" I still have two doses left Ophelia."

"Ugh" Ophelia threw her hands into the air. "Playing with life" she hissed and with that disappeared from the room.

Just as she was gone, Sarah began to wake. Jareth silently wished to throw his housekeeper into the bog as he looked down at her.

"Jareth" Sarah questioned, pulling herself up slightly, but not out of his arms.

"Good morning, love. How are you feeling?"

"Alright, at least I think I am. What happened?"

"You had a nightmare last night and woke up screaming. Do you not remember?"

Sarah thought very hard for a moment. Then it flashed into her memory:

You said those words

You laid the curse

You and you alone

Have made things worse

You are the cause

You are the pain

You are the reason

His Majesty is slain

Sarah's hand flew to her mouth and her eyes closed tightly. "Oh god"

Jareth turned her face towards him. "What was it, Sarah? What did you dream?"

Sarah lowered her hand from her mouth, only to grab his tightly. She shook her head. "No, I will not repeat it! What if it comes true?"

Jareth searched her eyes. Whatever it was, she was genuinely afraid. "It was just a dream, Sarah. Dreams do not always come true, especially if you don't wish it."

"I definitely don't wish it."

"What was it, Sarah?"

Grimacing, she buried her face in his chest. "If not all dreams come true than it isn't important" she told him in a muffled voice.

With a sigh and a slightly amused smile, Jareth pulled Sarah from him, holding her at arms length then dropping his arms.

His expression, although amused took on a commanding look. "Tell me the dream, Sarah."

Sarah hesitated and looked down at the floor and began to pick at her blanket.

"I was in the forest in the Labyrinth," she started. "The firies were there and they were dancing around a campfire, chanting."

"What did they say?"

"Basically?"

Jareth nodded.

"They said I cursed you and caused you to die." Tears swelled up in Sarah's already red eyes when she glanced at Jareth then back to the floor. "And…I don't want you to die Jareth."

Before she knew it she was in Jareth's arms again.

"Oh you precious thing," he whispered. "I'm not going anywhere. Not if I can help it."

Sarah wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry, and it ended up coming out as both.

Jareth pulled her away just enough to look at her. "What could have possibly given you a dream like that?"

"Well" Sarah sniffed. "You keep disappearing on me. I never know where or when and it seems like during those times, I am the only one you won't see."

Jareth sighed. "It does seem like that doesn't it?"

"Yes it does, and frankly, Jareth, you were scaring me. What's going on? Why is it that you are disappearing for such lengths of time? Why did you send Sir Dydimus, Ludo, and Hoggle on that mission and why won't Hoggle tell me about it?"

Jareth grimaced, unsure of what to say. He looked up, his eyes meeting hers. In that moment there was something about the way Sarah was looking at him. Her eyes were not cruel. In fact, they looked like a mixture of deep concern and something else. What was it? Was it concern for a friend or something more? Was it, could it possibly be? Love? Jareth had to look away.

Sarah sighed helplessly, but her eyes never left his face. "Please, Jareth" she whispered. "What is it you're hiding from me?"

"I'm sorry, Sarah," He said quietly, "but I'm afraid I can not tell you. Not yet," and with that he disappeared, leaving Sarah once again, alone.

* * *

**So...do you guys like it? I do. I dunno about the rest of you but i'm getting irritated with Jareth. lol. I mean come on! Poor Sarah. Besides the fact he and Sarah are giving me plot bunnies for other story ideas...don't i have enough already!!! geez! Lol, anyway please R&R and let me know what you think. **

**much loves,  
AG **


	19. Hoggle's Odd Decision

**Fairy Dust: Hoggle's Odd Decision  
Chapter 19  
Disclaimer: I own Alden and Ophelia…and Percy…but that's about it.  
A/N: I know you guys are getting restless for Sarah to find out what's going on with Jareth and I promise its coming. This when I wrote it was originally two chapters, but since I want to get to Sarah finding out quicker, I'm doubling up. Sarah will be finding out in the next chapter, so have a little patience with me please since I'm finishing up that chapter a.s.a.p.**

* * *

Jareth sighed once he was back in his room. Thankfully not one negative word or thought had come from Sarah in the few hours he had been with her. He still had two doses. Perhaps later, after he was refreshed and rejuvenated, he would go back to her.

_She might be angry with you then,_ a voice told him.

The Goblin King frowned. He had left her, wallowing in her misery...over him, worrying about him. He would have to go back. Things had gone on long enough. Sarah deserved an explanation.

oOoOoOo

Sarah threw crystal after crystal into her closet. She was tired of dresses. That was all she wore around the castle, and for what? It wasn't like there were any special guests there, and she had no reason to impress anybody. Not even the Goblin King himself!

She tossed another crystal, with a little less force. What it really Jareth she was angry at?

_You said those words_

_You laid the curse_

Or was she angry at herself?

_You are the cause_

_You are the pain_

Sarah groaned. It was just too much. She couldn't take it much more.

Conjuring a crystal she spoke. "Ophelia?"

"Yes my lady?" the voice of the old fae woman came loud and clear from the crystal.

"Can you have Hoggle come up here please? I want to talk with him."

"Certainly, Lady Sarah."

"Thank you." Sarah twirled the crystal in her hand until it disappeared. Perhaps now she would get some answers.

oOoOoOo

Hoggle hobbled down the halls that lead to Sarah's room. Ophelia had warned him that Sarah had seen Jareth the night before and he was pretty sure he knew what Sarah was going to ask him. Frankly, he wasn't sure how to avoid answering the question. The idea that Sarah was the source of Jareth's pain would be hard enough to explain. The little dwarf really didn't feel it was his place to tell her.

So, like any good friend, Hoggle decided not to tell her…at least not until he asked Jareth if it was okay. The last time Hoggle had upset his royal "Goblinness", he had been forced to spend a week in the bog, guarding Dydimus's new rock bridge, while the little fox got a so-called "well deserved" vacation.

No, he would stop by Jareth's quarters first. He didn't want to risk, the Fae King's anger…not on this, not something so important.

oOoOoOo

After a warm shower, and wonderful breakfast, Jareth was feeling quite refreshed. Of course, he wasn't quite up to par, still being weak and all, but he was better than he had been in a few days.

He adjusted his black poet shirt one last time, not that it mattered. He knew that if he was going to explain to Sarah what was going on, there was bound to be pain and quite possibly, more than he'd experienced so far.

The strain on him and his magic may have seemed unbearable before, but it was nothing compared to what he was sure to fell when he told her.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Enter."

Jareth turned at the sound of the door opening. There he saw a very nervous –

"Hedgewart." Jareth stated, knowing he was making the dwarf uncomfortable.

"It's Hoggle." The dwarf said, "and ya should let me get straight ta the point since it's about Sarah."

Jareth's face again became a cold mask, his Goblin King mask. "What of her?"

"She asked Ophelia ta summon me, sire. I was just on my way ta see the little Lady when I decided ta come ta you first."

Jareth sighed. He knew why Sarah had called the dwarf. She was in the dark and he couldn't blame her. "Thank you, Hoggle." He said his voice strangely kind. "You may go. I'll deal with Lady Sarah."

"Ya ain't gonna hurt or harm her." Hoggle warned.

"No, no, no, Hogwart, of course not." Jareth said exasperated. "However it is my problem therefore I shall deal with it."

"That's a first" the dwarf muttered under his breath.

"What was that?!"

"Nothin."

Jareth glared at the little man.

"I'll just be going now." Hoggle said quietly as he retreated out the door.

He heard the door close behind the dwarf and Jareth smiled inwardly. The little man might be afraid of him, but when it came to protecting Sarah, he was very courageous.

"Don't worry about Sarah, Hoggle." Jareth sighed. "She'll never know you spoke to me."

oOoOoOo

Sarah changed back into a pair of comfortable black jeans and a loose fitting green and pink long sleeve top. It had been hours since she'd spoken with Ophelia, and there was still no sign of Hoggle. Had he gotten the message? What was keeping him?

With a sigh, Sarah curled up on her bed, hugging her knees. She glanced out through the balcony. It was raining. She'd never seen it rain in the Labyrinth, not in all the time she'd been here. The thunder rumbled quietly in the distance. The moisture in the air not only made it humid, but freezing cold. Sarah's thought turned to her two friends on their mission. She hoped they were safe out in this weather, not that she knew where they were or what they were doing. A strong sense of foreboding filled her senses. Damn Jareth. Why was he so stubborn? Couldn't he see she was worried? After all, the curse the firies mentioned in the dream still seemed so real.

"You are the cause, you are the pain," she repeated to herself quietly. How could that be? She had never done anything to Jareth, although he had done plenty to her: giving her power, taking her brother away. The only thing she'd done was wish Toby to the goblins.

She conjured a crystal. "Ophelia?"

"Yes, my Lady?"

"Where is Hoggle? I thought you were going to send him to me?"

"I did, my lady, hours ago."

Hours ago? "He hasn't shown up." Sarah told her. "I haven't seen him at all."

"I will check on him, my lady. Perhaps he was simply delayed."

"No, it's alright, Ophelia, never mind."

"As you wish, my lady."

The crystal went blank. Sarah groaned and flopped back down onto the bed. This wasn't getting her anywhere. Out of the corner of her eye, Sarah saw lightening flash across the sky and simply out of habit she began to count.

"One thousand, two thousand, three thousand, four thousand, five thousand, six thousand, seven thousand -"

"Lady Sarah?"

Sarah sat up to see Alden standing in the doorway. "What were you doing?"

"I was counting to see how far away the thunderstorm was."

Alden looked at her like she'd turned green.

"Never mind, you probably wouldn't understand anyway."

"Yes," Alden said regaining his composure. "Well it's time for your music lesson."

Sarah smiled weakly. "Alright. So what am I learning today?

"Actually I would like you to attempt to play a song. I believe you have most of the notes down right."

"Great. Let's go."

* * *

**So like i said, the next chapter is when Sarah will find out. I hope you guys enjoyed this one and thanks for having patience with me, i know i can be a pain when it comes to updates and stuff. Anyway, please R&R. **

**AG **


	20. Discovering the Truth

**Fairy Dust: Discovering the Truth  
Chapter: 20  
Disclaimer: I'd be a millionaire if I owned it. So it's quite obvious I don't, since I can't even afford gas anymore.  
A/N: So this is the chapter you've been waiting for…I think. Anyway, read, review, and then go watch the movie and gawk at David Bowie some more. lol, enjoy kids.**

* * *

Jareth knew it was time for Sarah's music lesson, but he wanted an update on the little fox and the beast.

"Alden."

oOoOoOo

"Will you excuse me for a moment, Lady Sarah?" Alden asked.

Sarah stopped playing. "Sure." She smiled at him.

The old fae disappeared from sight.

oOoOoOo

"Is the little fox at least on his way back yet?" Jareth asked turning to face Alden. "I grow tired of waiting, as I'm sure Ophelia has already told you."

"One of the goblins made contact this morning. Sir Dydimus and Ludo are about three days away."

"Did they get the Fairy Dust?" the fae king asked anxiously.

"Yes." Alden tried to hide a smile. It wasn't 'fairy dust' per say that was just what Jareth called it.

The Goblin King let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and smiled. "Very well than, Alden, you may go."

Alden bowed to Jareth slightly and then disappeared. This was good, he thought to himself. I can last three days. The fae king moved to sit in his lounge chair. Three days.

A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Majesty?" came the nervous voice.

Jareth turned to see a dwarf, slightly shorter than Hoggle, and possibly younger too. "What is it Hughburt?"

"When Sir Dydimus returns you will be better?"

"Yes, why?"

"W..wi..will you…then --"

"Yes yes, now go!"

"Eep!" The dwarf squeeked and ran from sight.

Jareth sighed; this would be a long three days indeed.

oOoOoOo

First Jareth would pop in and out, now Alden. Sarah wanted to scream. Wherw was he anyway? What was keeping him so long?

Sarah conjured a crystal. "Show me Alden."

An image of the old fae down in the kitchens with Ophelia popped up in the crystal. Sarah stared at it for a moment, and then it occurred to her. Why not find Jareth with the crystal? She raised her hand to her forehead. How could she be so stupid? She could have found him a long time ago if she had thought of that!

"Show me the Goblin King."

The crystal showed her a bedroom, one Sarah had never seen before…and Jareth. He was lounging in a chair talking to someone. As if on cue, the crystal moved to show her who the Fae was talking to. In a dark corner she could see a small dwarf, cowering in the corner. It was Hoggle, she was sure of it. The crystal then showed her Jareth shoot an angry glare at the dwarf. The dwarf rushed away as quickly as possible. Jareth's image again returned. He was still in his chair, lounging, now with a riding crop in his hands hitting the side of his boot. He was waiting for something.

"You're not even feeling bad are you? Scaring Hoggle like that when he's been protecting your secrets!" Sarah said looking into the crystal in disgust. "This is all just some sick joke you're playing on me." Sarah threw the crystal angrily down at the piano, smashing the keys. Sarah had had enough.

She stormed out of her study. She would open every door in this castle until she found him. She was sick of being a pawn in his game of chess. She would find him.

oOoOoOo

Jareth sat in his chair lounging when he began to feel drained. The drain was incredibly strong, more so than Jareth had felt since the curse hat taken effect.

His riding crop dropped from his hand as he clutched his side.

"Ophelia, Alden," he called weakly, his voice just barely above a whisper.

The two older fae were in the room in seconds after the call.

"Oh my god" Ophelia said.

"Here" Alden grunted starting to pick the Goblin King up. "Help me get him to the bed, Ophelia."

Alden picked up Jareth around the waist and Ophelia grabbed his legs.

"What happened?" Alden asked as Ophelia busied herself pouring the sparkling liquid Fairy Dust into the shot glass.

"It's Sarah" Jareth told him wincing in pain. "She's coming."

oOoOoOo

The sound of doors being opened and then slammed shut could be heard through the entire castle and probably the entire Underground. Even the goblins were cowering in fear because "The-girl-who-ate-the-peach-who-forgot-everything-and-won-the-Labyrinth" was storming around the castle in search of their King.

Sarah slammed shut another door cursing under her breathe. She was sure Jareth could hear all the noise she was making.

He's probably laughing at me, she thought angrily. But he had no right, sitting there like that. Poor Hoggle must have been petrified.

Rounding the corner, Sarah opened and shut several more doors before she came to a large Mahogany door. She was almost positive it was the door to his room. With her head held high, Sarah opened the door.

oOoOoOo

Jareth gasped in pain and Alden literally had to hold him down for Ophelia to force him to drink the sparkling liquid. It wasn't until after Jareth had downed the liquid in the tiny glass that he saw her.

"Sarah?" he asked weakly, almost as if he were not sure she was there.

The sight of the Fae King so weak melted most of Sarah's anger, however her expression had not changed.

"Wh…what's wrong with him?" she asked the two older fae in the room.

"I will explain all shortly, my lady, but please whatever his majesty has done to make you angry…I must ask you drop it."

"Why?"

"Because you are hurting him."

_You are the cause _

_You are the pain_

Sarah's anger dropped immediately.

Jareth slowly stopped figeting and his breathing slowly too, became more relaxed.

Ophelia turned to the tale and filled a glass with water. Alden helped Jareth into a sitting position, and Ophelia handed him the glass.

For a few moments all was silent. If a pin had been dropped, it would have been the loudest noise in the room.

Jareth took another swig of the water from the glass then handed it back to Ophelia. "If you two will wait outside, I believe Sarah and I have a few things we need to discuss in private."

Ophelia and Alden exchanged glances but quietly left the room.

Now for the first time in months, Sarah felt fear at being alone with Jareth.

"Come here, Sarah." Jareth's voice was weak and cold. He sounded, almost like he had the first time she had met him.

She approached him slowly, but still did not get too close afraid of what he might do.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Sarah, if that's what's going to hurt you, Sarah, if that's what's worrying you." Jareth told her amused. "The fact is that you are currently more of a danger to me than I to you."

Sarah hesitated but came and stood beside the bed.

Jareth let out a heavy sigh and looked into Sarah's eyes. "Now, without angering you further," he stated carefully, "I would like to know what it was that I did exactly."

Sarah bit her lip. "Well, I had been waiting for Alden to return to finish out music lesson, when it occurred to me to look for him with a crystal. Then I decided to look for you."

"And?"

"And I saw you sitting in that chair," she pointed, "scaring the hell out of Hoggle."

Jareth's brow furrowed in confusion. He had not seen the dwarf since that morning. "Are you quite certain it was Hoggle, Sarah?" he asked.

"Yes but he was in the shadow." She admitted.

Jareth concentrated and a wave of relief came over him. He chuckled weakly. "My dear Sarah, I'm afraid you have it wrong. That was _not_ Hoggle."

"Well than who was it?"

"His name is Hughburt and although he and your friend do look similar, Hoggle is surprisingly much less a coward."

"Well why was he here?" Sarah asked. "Why did he look so frightened?"

"Why he was here does not matter; and as for why he was frightened, my mere presence sends him cowering."

"Oh" Sarah looked down. She felt foolish and embarrassed.

Jareth tilted her chin up with a gloved finger and smiled gently at her. "I believe it is time I explain to you what's going on?"

"That would be nice." Sarah muttered.

Jareth gave her an amused smirk. "It is a rather lengthy tale, love; you may want to rest yourself." He patted a spot on the bed and then extended his hand to her.

Sarah made a face. How could he flirt when he was so clearly weak? She glanced from his hand to his face. Hesitantly she took his hand and pulled herself up onto the bed beside Jareth.

Sarah moved to sit across from him at the bottom half of the bed. Jareth watched her amused as she made herself comfortable.

"Are you quite ready?"

Sarah glared at him. She settled into a cross legged position, stealing one of his unused pillows to hug and use as a head rest.

Jareth sighed, still amused and began. "Not so long ago -"

"In a galaxy not so far away -"

"Sarah."

"Sorry."

"A beautiful young girl came to my Labyrinth. She was given thirteen hours to solve it or else her baby brother would become a goblin."

Sarah snorted. "Sounds familiar, go on."

"The girl was tested and tricked," Jareth continued. "but was never harmed. When she reached the castle and confronted me, she recited lines from a fairy tale storybook, rather than to just tell me to – how would you put it Sarah? 'I won, hand over the kid and buzz off?"

Sarah couldn't help but giggle at the statement. Jareth just sounded incredibly unregal.

Jareth smiled and continued. "But what the young girl didn't know was that those last six words held a curse." The Fae King sat up fully and gazed at Sarah intently. "Sarah, those words protect you from me, but their alternate meaning did not protect me from you."

Sarah stared at him, worried and confused. "What was their alternate meaning?"

Jareth hesitated. "I have full power over you."

Sarah scrunched up her nose. "That doesn't even make sense. How is anybody supposed to know that?! It's the opposite."

"Precisely Sarah. There are other creatures in the Underground who use things like this to gain what they want. That fairytale storybook should never have found its way into your hands."

"So let me get this straight. When I said those words they cursed you and now I'm causing you pain?" Sarah did not like where this was going.

"Not exactly, love. Your anger towards me caused the pain. The stronger your anger, the more pain I feel."

Sarah felt like she'd been cut with a knife. All this time, it **had** been her. She'd known it had something to do with her, but to think –

"You can't, you know…die from this…can you?"

Jareth hesitated. "Fae do not die, Sarah. We are immortal. However, when we are cursed on a scale of this magnitude, we do have what's called the Living Death."

Sarah took in a deep breath before asking. "What is that?"

Again, Jareth was careful with his words. "When a fae is cursed by someone who hates them so deeply and has power over them, the cursed fae is tortured within their own mind. I've heard it is maddening and incredibly painful."

Sarah felt queasy, when she asked her next question. "Y…you won't go through that, right? I mean, the pain isn't that bad."

Jareth smiled weakly at hearing the fear in her voice, opened his arms to her. Sarah tossed aside her pillow and went to him.

"Darling girl, I doubt very much you could have ever hated me enough to case that. You would not be here now if you had."

"No" Sarah felt tears running down her cheeks, she hadn't known were falling. "I could never have."

Jareth placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. It wasn't an omission, not yet, but it was a start. The fae king closed his eyes. He felt the tiniest bit better now that Sarah was not angry…that and the antidote was kicking in.

"Jareth?" came Sarah's voice.

He looked down at her. "What?"

"Is there a cure?"

"There is a medicinal one, yes. The cure for the actual curse is still somewhat hazy. I know it exists, but we have yet to find it."

"So is that what Ludo and Dydimus are looking for?"

"No, they are getting more of the medicinal cure." He told her.

"What's that?"

"Fairy Dust."

Sarah sat up giving him a confused look. "Fairies bite. How can you get some sort of magical powder from them?"

Jareth let out a sigh. "It is not actually 'Fairy Dust' that is just what I call it. It is, however, made by the fairies, but they are not like the ones in the Labyrinth. These fairies live in a far off kingdom on the other side of the Underground, called Andarta. It is one of the most dangerous kingdoms in the Underground. The fairies in the Labyrinth are wild fairies. Too much time around goblins I suppose."

Sarah nodded thoughtful. "How many doses do you have left?"

Jareth smirked. "Why do you ask? Planning on seeing how miserable you can make me?"

His voice had been teasing, but the helpless expression on Sarah's face made him regret the statement. "I apologize, love." He said gently, tucking a loose strand of her chocolate brown hair back.

Sarah bit her lip, closed her eyes and nodded to him. There was a long moment before she looked up at him, understandingly. "You only have one left, don't you?"

Jareth simply nodded.

"Oh god." Sarah rubbed the area around her eyes. She wanted to scream, to cry, and to just do something. This was ridiculous. How could she be sure not to get angry around Jareth? She couldn't. It was part of how they related, how they were. Granted she rarely got truly upset with him anymore, but the thought of one little mistake sending him into excruciating pain…Sarah could not take it. She would have to spend either every waking hour with him; just to be sure she wouldn't have any unjustified anger or leave him in complete isolation.

Sarah felt as though she wanted to gag at the pain that was hitting her heart. Jareth had become her friend, perhaps more than a friend if she'd let herself dwell on it; but she didn't. Her mind would not let her. It would be too painful. They were friends, nothing more. Despite that she still knew she had to do something, and she was sure of what had to be done.

Sarah scooted off the bed and walked back around to his side. For a long moment she just stared at him. Quickly but gently she leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek, then rushed from the room. For a moment she was grateful for his weakness. Had he pulled her back she couldn't have been sure of her ability to leave his side.

"I'm sorry, Jareth, but this has to be done."

* * *

**So what do you think my darlings??? I don't even know how many chapters i combined to get this. I think it was three. It just looked better together as one big chapter. Anyway, this is currently all i have written so it will be a little while before i have more to post. I do know where i'm going with it, i just have to get it on paper and then type it up. Let me know what you think of this one!!! I love hearing from you guys! **

**AG **


	21. Research

**Fairy Dust: Research  
Chapter 21  
Disclaimer: nope, don't own it!  
A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN Everyone!!! I know I should have updated sooner. Sorry, I've been working. Heck I had to work tonight, how freaky is that? I so did not want to drive home. lol. Anyway, It's close to the witching hour! Wooo! I know this is short, and it's not the best chapter, but I'll have another one really soon! Enjoy the story, eat candy, watch scary movies, and for God's sake don't wish any children away, Jareth is probably overloaded tonight!!!**

* * *

Sarah yawned, exhausted as she turned the page of the book. She was currently reading up on an ancient species of mythological creatures from the Underground. Before that, it had been a guide book to ancient spells and curses; and before that, it had been a book on cities and villages in the Underground. She had been at it for roughly ten hours, reading from cover to cover.

Somewhere along the way she'd drafted Hoggle into helping her. He was currently snoozing across the table from her, having been up since dawn. Sarah sighed. So far she had not found out much. There were no fairy godmothers coming to her aid, no magic spells that could be broken by true love, not even a kiss to make it better. Not that she'd expected those things to be true. After all, fairies bite, not grant wishes. Why should the rest be true?

"I've been through those hundreds of times. You will not find anything."

Sarah looked up to see Jareth, standing behind her, even if it was just barely.

"You shouldn't be up, Jareth." Sarah set her book down on the table in front of her and walked over to him. She helped him into this favorite chair in front of the fireplace.

"You shouldn't even be around me What if my temper flares?"

"It won't." Jareth said confidently. "Not now that you know."

Sarah moved over back to her seat and picked up the book. At least he's confident in my ability to hold my temper.

For a long while Sarah continued reading, while Jareth stared into the fire, thoughtful. The sound of Hoggle's snoring and the crackling of the fireplace were the only real noises to be heard.

"Have you slept?" Jareth asked turning to Sarah and breaking the silence.

Sarah did not look up from the book, but simply shook her head.

"Have you eaten?"

Again, she shook her head no.

Jareth sighed and let his head hit the back of the chair. "So this is what you've been doing since you left me?"

"I'm reading."

"You're exhausted."

At this she looked up. "So are you!" She felt her temper flare slightly and saw Jareth wince, just a little.

Sighing, Sarah slammed the book shut and moved to sit on her knees beside him. "I'm sorry." She said quietly, taking his gloved hand in her own hand. "This is why you shouldn't be around me. You should go back to your room and rest."

"I am not a child, Sarah; I will do what I like."

"I dunno about the child part, but I've never seen you do something that you didn't like."

"So you think I enjoyed steeling children then?" He asked sarcastically.

"I didn't say that." Sarah whispered. It always came back to _that_ with him.

There was another pause.

"You really should rest, Jareth."

"So should you."

Sarah blushed slightly embarrassed at having over worked herself and glanced up at him. His expression was serious.

"I'm fine." She told him. She moved back to her seat.

Jareth sat looking rather grumpy, as he watched Sarah open the book and continue reading.

"You've been at this for almost ten hours, and you've been up for over twenty. You need rest, Sarah."

She knew he was right, but Sarah, being as stubborn as she was, did not listen.

"Jareth, please, just…magkic yourself back to your room and let me go on with my reading."

"I no longer have the ability to do that."

Sarah looked up. "What?"

"I cannot use my magic to simply transport myself from one place to another."

"Why not? I can't be affecting your magic too…can I?" even as she asked, Sarah knew the answer.

"Unfortunately so. Although, this is different than your temper. When you are angry the pain comes and goes, but this…it's a constant drain on my magic."

Sarah, again, set the book down and moved to the Fae King's side.

"Are you sure this is part of the curse?"

"I can't be sure of anything really, not until I find out more about this curse and who created it."

"I'll work on that" Sarah gave him a gentle smile and squeezed his hand. "Come on. I'll help you back to your room."

"Very well." Jareth grumbled. "But promise me you will get some rest before continuing your search through those books."

"Only if you promise not to come looking for me again. I'll come to see you when I know that I'm safe for you to be around."

"You are never safe," Jareth said. Especially not for my heart, he added to himself thoughtfully. "I promise."

oOoOoOo

After having walked Jareth back to his chambers, the Fae King called upon Ophelia, ordering the older fae woman to watch Sarah and be sure she fell asleep before retiring herself.

Sarah had tried to protest, but Jareth was insistent. The tiniest bit of anger rose inside the brunette, but it was enough to cause Jareth to wince. With a quick apology, Sarah was rushed out and back to her room by Ophelia. At first she thought to fake sleep, but somehow she was certain Jareth would find out. He was going to get out of so many arguments because of this little curse, she mused. With that thought she went to bed, bidding Ophelia goodnight as her head hit the pillow.

Ophelia sat in a chair by the fireplace in Sarah's room, nitting while she kept an eye on the sleeping young woman. Since Sarah's discovery of Jareth's curse earlier that night, Ophelia had noticed some changes in attitude between the two. Sarah made an effort to keep her anger in check, while Jareth did his best not to anger her. Although Ophelia had seen this coming long before Sarah had known about the curse, something was different.

Ophelia checked to be sure that Lady Sarah was indeed asleep before she too went to bed. Yes, something was very different.

oOoOoOo

The next morning, Sarah awoke from what had been a very restless slumber. She changed into a pair of comfortable blue jeans and a renaissance type blouse that was a pale orange.

After breakfast, she made her way down to her study. Hoggle was there waiting for her when she arrived, and together they spent most of the morning searching through what seemed like hundreds of books.

Finally, after hours of searching, Sarah's eyes lit up.

"Hoggle! I think I found something!"

* * *

** As i said it's getting there...however slowly. Anyway, like it hate it...send me a review! You guys are my lifelines for this stuff, as you all know since none of my friends really like fanfiction...unless it's Harry Potter that is.**


	22. Important Information

**Fairy Dust: Important Information  
Chapter 22  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except two copies of the movie and a copy of the soundtrack.  
A/N: Okay I'm a terrible, horrible person for saying I would update so soon. I didn't think I would have been so swamped at school...that and I lost my notebook that I had started to write this in for 3 weeks. (opps!) but I found it! I'm truly very sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Anyway, I'll keep writing. I've got more of a plot now going in my head then I had before so…Enjoy!**

* * *

Hoggle and Sarah raced down the hall to Jareth's study. Sarah felt light headed from the sheer joy of finding something, even a little something. When they reached the door to the study, Sarah knocked, but did not wait for an answer, instead she burst into the room.

"Jareth! Jareth, I found something."

The Goblin King looked up from his desk. Sarah noticed he was dressed in his usual attire, but something was missing. She couldn't put her finger on it.

Giving her a smile, he asked curiously, "What did you find?"

"A clue."

Walking around to stand beside him, Sarah placed the large leather bound book down on the desk.

"Strong hexes, curses, or spells can only be created by the fae, centaurs, faries, or elves." She read aloud. "For the last five hundred years, these magics were only performed by the fae wizard Aldhelm, the oldest and wisest of the fae and the last existing member of the old Sidhe High Council of the Underground."

Jareth reread the words on the page when she finished. It had been ages since he had been called upon by the High Council. Could it really be that simple? He doubted it, but it was a start. Aldhelm. Why hadn't it occurred to him before?

Jareth stood and turned to Sarah, gently taking her hands in his own. "Thank you, Sarah. This may be of great use to me." He leaned down and placed a single kiss on her cheek, lingering only a moment before pulling away.

Sarah blushed slightly. "You're welcome, Jareth."

Still feeling slightly embarrassed, she turned to leave, Merlin and Hoggle trailing behind her.

Gloves, she realized halfway down the hall, that's what he'd been missing.

oOoOoOoOo

After Sarah had left, Jareth flipped through the book she had brought him. Aldhelm was older than the stars themselves, or at least Jareth had thought so as a child. He was a constant, one of the few fae that had gone through the Dark Times without suffering from the Living Death. Aldhelm was literally the oldest and wisest fae, just as the book had said.

He was one of the thirteen original members of the old Sidhe High Council. The current High Council was made up of representatives from the nine major kingdoms of the Underground: Fae, Centaur, Elfin, Merfolk, Fairy, Dwarf, Nymph, Gremlin, and of course, Goblin. These were not the only types of species that resided in the Underground, many others did as well. However, together these nine kingdoms fought, agreed, and cared for the politics of the Underground. The old ways were all but forgotten, with Aldhelm as their only connection.

Since the Labyrinth was the gaetway between the mortal realm and the immortal realm, Jareth rarely had time for the High Council, not that it bothered him. As much as Jareth loved to argue and wind, he could not deal with the other members of the High Council. Many of their tempers rivaled his own, that in itself was amazing. Jareth, although he was king and had been born to be a king, simply hated politics.

With a sigh, he made his decision.

"Alden." He called out, sounding weak in his own ears.

"Yes, my lord?" Alden appeared before him.

"Send a message to High Councilor Aldhelm. Tell him I request his presence for a brief meeting on an urgent matter."

"As you wish, Lord Jareth."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Two days after Sarah had found the information she had given Jareth, her friends came home. Sarah had been delighted to see them. Although Ludo was no worse for wear, Dydimus and Ambrosius were both somewhat scratched up.

"Despite the attempts upon my life, sir Ludo and myself fought gallantly in effort to return back to his majesty with the item he requested."

"From what I can see, you've done a wonderful job, noble sir. I thank you." Sarah smiled at the little fox brightly.

"My Lady, it is an honor to be back." Dydimus removed his hat and bowed dramatically to her.

"Ludo miss Sawah." The beast said moving to give her a hug.

Sarah hugged each of her friends tightly. "It's so wonderful that you guys are back. Now Jareth should be better in no time."

"That he should." Came Ophelia's voice as she entered the room. "Now come with me sir knight and let's get you all patched up and good as new."

Sarah smiled to herself as Ophelia began to lead them away. It truly was good to have all of her friends home.

"Oh, Lady Sarah?"

"Yes?" Sarah turned back to Ophelia.

"Master Jareth requests I send you to his study. He wishes to speak with you."

"Thank you, Ophelia."

The older woman nodded and then turned and left.

Sarah felt butterflies in her stomach, Jareth had not been well for quite a while, and now with this magic liquid 'Fairy Dust' he would be back to normal. A small part of Sarah feared this, but she knew that if she did not go to him, he would come to her. Taking in a deep breath, Sarah followed the halls to Jareth's study.

* * *

**Sorry it's shorter than i'd wanted but i wanted you guys to have _something _since i haven't updated in months (again, terribly sorry about that.) Anyway, I'm only taking a few classes next semester so i should have plenty of time to write. So, let me know what you guys think and i'll get the next chapter out to you as soon as i can.**

**AvitarGirl **


	23. The Letter

**Fairy Dust  
Chapter 23: The Letter  
Disclaimer: The Jim Henson Company owns all.  
A/N: So how was everyone's New Years? I hope it was good. I watched the ball drop then kept on playing Kingdom Hearts on playstation. lol yeah I know boring. Anyway, here's another chapter for you guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jareth sat at his desk deep in thought. Although he was looking and feeling like his normal self again, his magic had yet to return to him. It was strange, he had never encountered any curses, hexes, or the like that could not only make him ill, but take away his power. Then again, he did not know who or what it was exactly he was dealing with. True, Sarah had said the words, but it was impossible for her to have known their hidden meaning. The only true lead he had was Aldhelm. He hoped the old fae wizard got his letter soon.

A gentle knock on the door pulled Jareth from his thoughts. "Come in."

The door opened slightly and Sarah entered quietly, closing the door behind her. Jareth stood and walked over to her.

Sarah, for her part, simply stared at him. He certainly looked better. The twinkle was back in his eyes, he carried himself in a more normal manner when he walked towards her, even the slight sparkle she was used to seeing on his high cheek bones had returned.

Jareth folded his arms across his chest and tilted his head slightly in amusement. His ever present smirk played on his thin lips.

"Uh…well you look like your feeling better." Sarah said finally, blushing in her embarrassment.

"I'm glad you noticed, love." He said a dark twinkle in his eye.

He turned from her and moved back to sit behind his desk, motioning for Sarah to take a set as well.

"Although I am feeling much better, there is a problem." Jareth began. "My, powers, have yet to return."

"Why is that?" Sarah became concerned.

"I cannot say. I do find it quite unsettling."

Sarah sighed thoughtfully. "I suppose you can't continue my lessons then?"

"On the contrary, I do intend to continue." He told her confidently. "I will however require Alden's assistance."

Sarah nodded silently. Something insider her became very annoyed. She enjoyed her lessons with Jareth. It had given her time alone with him, to get to know him. He in turn allowed her to see that other side of him, the gentle and caring side of his personality. Now that Alden would basically be her instructor, she would not have her time alone with Jareth.

"Is something wrong, Sarah?"

Pulled from her thoughts, Sarah looked up at him. "No, nothing."

"Sarah, I believe by now, both from your expression, and the curse, I can tell when I have upset you."

Sarah closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had not intended on taking her anger out on him. Thankfully, due to the liquid 'Fairy Dust', she couldn't even tell he felt any pain.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be angry with you." She told him quietly.

"Not a problem, love." He stood and walked over to where she sat then bent down beside the chair, taking her hand in his. "However, I do wish you would tell me what is troubling you."

"It's nothing, really, I just…"

"You just what?"

Sarah bit on her bottom lip. She hesitated telling him, although why was not clear to her. "It's just that I enjoyed our lessons the way they were…." Again she hesitated before finishing her statement. "…alone."

Although Jareth felt speechless, he didn't show it. Sarah's statement could have any number of meanings, and he certainly didn't want to take it the wrong way, as much as he wished she meant what he thought.

"I'll always have time for you, pet."

"I know." Sarah looked down at their entwined hands. "but I wanted to spend time with just you." She looked back up at him.

The look in Sarah's eyes told him what he wanted was true, but if he knew Sarah, despite her statements of wanting to be with him, she still hadn't admitted it to herself just yet. Still, Jareth felt hope in her small admission.

"I promise to make time, and once I have figured out what is draining on my power, I will finish your training.."

Sarah grimaced. "I just hope we can solve this before you run out again."

Jareth gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "As do I, love…as do I."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Over the course of the next week, Jareth waited eagerly for a response from Aldhelm. Everyday he questioned Ophelia and Alden on news of a messenger from Heimdall, the city of light. Finally at the end of the week, Jareth's waiting was over.

It was late in the evening, Jareth and Alden were attempting their first joint lesson with Sarah. The problem was, they couldn't agree on what to teach her.

"Can the Lady create objects from her from her crystals?" Alden asked.

"Yes." Jareth replied monotone.

"Can she change one object to another?"

"Yes."

"Can she communicate through them?"

"First lesson, Alden."

Sarah groaned as she listened to there conversation. "Hey, guys? I'm right here."

Alden continued as though he had not heard her. "Well can she peer in on others?"

At this Jareth glared at him. "Sarah learned that one on her own. Teach her to transport herself and others."

Alden sighed. "Are you sure that's a good idea, my Lord? After all - "

"Excuse me, Alden, Master Jareth," came Ophelia's voice. The fae woman seemed to have popped out of nowhere. "A messenger arrived with this letter for you, Your Highness."

"From Aldhelm." Jareth said expectantly, taking the letter from Ophelia. He moved back to sit behind his desk as he opened the letter.

Sarah moved to stand beside him, resting her hand on his shoulder and peering down at the letter.

It read:

_To Jareth, Lord of the Labyrinth and King of the Goblin realm._

_Your Highness,_

_I regret to inform you that Councilor Aldhelm will be unable to visit your kingdom due to his personal health. He does wish to extend a visit to you here in Heimdall._

_Signed,_

_Lorona, Scribe to the High Council. _

"Now what?" Sarah asked, annoyed.

Jareth sighed. "I believe I have a trip to make to Heimdall."

* * *

**A/N: Just so you know Heimdall was considered to be a norse god of light and also security. This is why I chose it to be the name for the city of the fae. Anyway as usual, let me know what you think. More is on it's way as soon as I have the time to type it up for you! **


	24. Journey Preparations

**Fairy Dust: Journey Preparations  
Chapter 24  
Disclaimer: Have I owned it at all so far? …Nope.  
A/N: I'm hungry and waiting on pizza so I decided what better way could I spend my time other than typing up the next chapter for my favorite people?? Oh, and a happy belated birthday to David Bowie. It's ironic the other day I pulled out a shirt to wear, and it happened to be my labyrinth one and I didn't realize it until later that evening but it was January 8****th****, his birthday! So yep, that's all I have to say for now, so on to the story!!**

* * *

Sarah followed Jareth through the halls of the castle.

"Please, Jareth? Why do you keep saying no?"

"Because it is far too dangerous." He replied over his shoulder for the thousandth time.

"Through dangers untold, Jareth…duh!" She told him, as though his reply had been the stupidest comment in the world.

"Sarah, I said no." Jareth stopped abruptly causing the brunette to bump into him.

"Why not? You'll be with me. How much trouble can I get into?"

"How much indeed."

"I'll do whatever you say, I promise."

"Whatever I say?" The Goblin King smirked.

Sarah instantly knew better. "Within reason."

Jareth let out a defeated sigh. "Very well, love. You may come, but you must act as a queen, and be extremely cautious. Heimdall is the kingdom of the fae, many of whom do not trust mortals."

"I understand." She told him confidently.

Jareth stared at her a moment, thoughtfully. Was it really wise to bring her along? More to the point, did he have a choice?

"Have Ophelia pack your things. We leave tomorrow morning after breakfast."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning Sarah went down to have breakfast with Jareth. She felt a strange mix of excitement and fear about the trip. She knew Jareth would let no harm come to her but still she worried about what she would be facing.

"Morning Ophelia." She said entering the dining hall.

"Good Mornin' Lady Sarah." The older woman said looking up from setting the breakfast table.

Sarah gave her a smile then walked over and took her place at the table next to Jareth.

"Morning Jareth."

Jareth eyed her in an almost suspicious way. "Good Morning, Sarah."

They started breakfast in silence, but Sarah could feel Jareth's eyes on her. She tried to ignore it, but couldn't.

"Something wrong?" she asked taking a sip of her orange juice.

Jareth wiped off his mouth with his napkin before responding. "I do hope you plan on changing before we leave."

Sarah looked down at her faded boot leg jeans and her forest green tank. Somehow dressing the part had slipped her mind. Not wanting to look foolish in front of Jareth, and holding her irritation with him for the slightly rude comment, she shrugged.

"Of course, I just didn't want to stain the outfit from having worn it to breakfast."

"Ah, I see." Jareth said, although not quite believing her.

The rest of the meal went on in silence. When they had finished Jareth told Ophelia to assist Sarah in picking out something appropriate to wear.

"I will have Alden take the trunks to the carriage." Jareth told her. "But we must be on our way as soon as possible." With out another word, the fae king walked away.

Sarah stared at the spot Jareth had just vacated. "You know something, Ophelia?"

"What's that, my lady?"

"I hope we get his magic back soon." An amused smile played at her lips. "He's more intimidating when he disappears."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alden placed the last of the trunks on top of the carriage just as Jareth approached him.

"I believe that's the last of them." He told the fae king. "Although I could be wrong, considering Ophelia tends to over pack things."

Jareth smirked, but didn't comment. "I have a special job for you, old friend." He told the old fae.

"Of course, my lord."

Jareth sighed thoughtfully before continuing. "As you know, while Sarah and I are gone, you are to watch over the kingdom."

"Yes, sire."

"What you do not know is that you will watch over us as well."

"Watch over you with a crystal, Jareth? Are you so sure about that?"

"No not with a crystal. I want you to put a protection spell on my pendant and the necklace with the pendant I gave the Lady Sarah. If any harm should come to us, other than Sarah's usual anger towards me, you will know about it."

"A wise decision, sire. Especially considering the place you are headed."

Jareth nodded. "Come, we should check on Sarah and place the spell on her necklace as soon as possible."

Alden nodded in agreement, and the two made their way through the castle to Sarah's quarters.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Now remember, my lady, that Heimdall is the city of the fae. Many may look down upon ye because ye are human. You must dress accordingly and act accordingly. Don't be deceived by those ye might meet, and trust no one. Heimdall is not like here. It is dangerous. Ye must stay near Master Jareth and listen to his words." Ophelia told her as she laced up the back of Sarah's dress.

"I understand." Sarah replied over her shoulder. "I know he didn't want me to come but I have a feeling he's going to need me."

"Well," Ophelia started; turning to look Sarah over, making sure she hadn't missed anything. "Go with your feelings. Intuition is a great asset."

Sarah nodded. "I'll do my best."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Ophelia moved to the door opening it slowly. Jareth and Alden entered the room.

"Are we ready, my lady?" Alden asked Sarah patronizingly.

"I think so."

"Then allow me to do something for you."

While Alden told Sarah of the protection charm, Jareth simply stared at her. Sarah's gown was fairly simple. It was gray, with an oval neck lining, almost but not quite showing her shoulders. The sleeves were bell shaped ending at her elbows, but a thin sleeve of lace continued to hug her arm down to her hand. The bodice of the gown hugged her figure down to her waist, then flaired out slightly. A line of pearls made a 'v' shape in front of the gown, pointing to a spot where the gray material split into two parts revealing a layer of white material. The gown was lovely and Sarah looked like an angel in it.

"So this will protect me if something should happen?" Sarah asked Alden when he finished.

"It will help to protect you, yes." Alden told her. "It will not stop you from being kidnapped, but it will allow us to see where you are."

"What about Jareth?"

At hearing his name, Jareth was pulled from his thoughts.

"His pendant will be given the charm as well." Alden assured her.

"Yes, but even though these spells have been placed on the charms, you must still stay by me and be wary." Jareth told her warningly. "The others of the fae will not be as generous to you as I have been."

Sarah grimaced at Jareth's comment of 'generousness' but let it go, knowing it was not worth causing him pain over it. "Alright." She agreed. "Then I suppose I'm ready."

Jareth and Alden exchanged glances and the fae king nodded. Jareth lifted up his pendant for Alden. The old fae formed a crystal and set it onto the pendant, which soaked it in like a sponge. The pendant seemed to shine brighter, but other than that there was no way to tell it had been tampered with.

"There is one more thing which concerns me, my lord." Alden said when he finished with the pendant.

"Yes?" Jareth said adjusting his cape and leather jacket slightly.

"I realize the reason for this journey is to break this curse and regain your magic. However, it is highly dangerous to go amongst the others without your magic. Are you quite certain you wish to go?"

Jareth's eyes darted from Alden over to Sarah, who was having Ophelia help her with her cloak. "I'm not going completely with out magic, old friend. Sarah is mortal; therefore the others will not realize her powers. They will believe it is me." Jareth looked back at Alden. "This is the only reason I allowed her to go. Under normal circumstances I would insist that it is far too dangerous. In this case, it would be worse not to have her along."

"We will watch over you, my lord." Alden told him as Sarah and Ophelia approached. "Both of you."

* * *

**A/N: Yay my pizza came!!! I'm so glad, I was starving! So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Lol. I hope you liked it. I'm still writing the next chapter so it'll be a little while before you get it. Anywhoo, let's me know whatcha think and I'll send you virtual pizza!**


	25. Journey to Heimdall

**Fairy Dust: Journey to Heimdall  
Chapter 25  
Disclaimer: I own only the characters I make up in my sick little brain.  
A/N: Okay so in between working overtime and cleaning my hell hole of a room, and dealing with my classes being completely cancelled off for this semester, I've managed to still type up the next chapter. Yay me! Boy do I need a drink….**

* * *

The carriage ride to Heimdall couldn't have started off any worse. It was raining. It hardly ever rained in the Underground. Jareth had rushed out too meet the carriage, surprisingly enough being driven by Hoggle with Percy along to help with the horses. He climbed into the carriage and held open the door while Alden literally carried Sarah, who protested, to the carriage then passed her off to Jareth. 

Within the first hour of the trip, the carriage got stuck in the mud, twice. Hoggle and Percy urged the horses forward but eventually Jareth had to teach Sarah another power she could use with her crystals that would get them out.

Once they got passed the muddy path and back onto the cobblestone road, the rain had stopped and no other problems arose. Jareth continued to teach Sarah simple tricks she could do with her powers that didn't require him to show her first.

"I feel like a Jedi." She giggled as she 'called' her crystal to jump from Jareth's hand and back in to her own.

"Yes I believe you've mentioned that before. What exactly is a Jedi?" Jareth asked somewhat boredly.

"They are a made up group of guardians who have extraordinary fighting skills and powers." She told him, making her crystal disappear.

"How do you know they are made up?"

Sarah pondered the question for a moment. The Labyrinth was real, Jareth was real…why not Jedi? "I guess I don't really know if it's real or not."

Jareth glanced at her, a mischievous smirk on his face, but said nothing.

Sarah rolled her eyes at his expression and returned her gaze out the window.

It had grown quite dark out already, and Sarah could see millions of stars in the night sky. The moon lit up the sky as if to lead them on their journey. It was absolutely beautiful. She yawned in spite of herself, then shivered. It had certainly grown dark…dark and **cold.**

"Are you alright, Sarah?"

Sarah glanced over at Jareth, giving him a tired smile. "I'm fine. Just very tired."

Jareth opened his arms invitingly. Sarah moved to sit beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. Jareth wrapped Sarah's cloak around her tighter. "Rest, love." He whispered. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

If there was one thing Hoggle was grateful for, it was that dwarves need very little sleep, while goblins, if you get them bored enough, will sleep for days.

Percy had been talking his ear off for the first three hours of the trip. He just couldn't seem to shut the little goblin up. It wasn't until Hoggle had threatened to push Percy off the driver's seat that he had become silent, and now, thankfully, asleep. The little goblin had been asleep for most of the drive now, since the sun was just beginning to peek at the horizon.

Far off in the distance, Hoggle could see the city of Heimdall. It was the one place in the Underground that looked like something humans dreamed of. The entire city was made up of castles. Big or small, they were all magnificent.

Hoggle felt a slight twinge of fear. Fae were known for their love of puzzles and mischief. Many were cruel, but mostly because they were the heads of royal society. Hoggle knew it had taken Sarah to bring out the somewhat tamer side of the Goblin King, but the dwarf feard the mortal's charms would not work on others of this place.

As the sunlight in the horizon became brighter, Hoggle felt Percy twitching beside him. The little goblin would wake soon. So much for the peace and quiet, the dwarf thought.

Percy twitched again.

Hoggle rolled his eyes. "Fer cryin' out loud, Percy, just WAKE UP!"

Percy jumped up. "What? Who? Where?"

"Calm down, Percy." Hoggle told him exasperatedly "We're almost there."

"We ares?" Percy stood on the seat then climbed down the carriage and onto one of the horse's backs.

"Percy, I swear if you fall, I ain't stopping fer ya!" Hoggle shouted.

"We is almost there, Hoggle!" the little goblin shouted excitedly as he climbed back up onto the carriage and into his seat. "We's almost there."

"Yeah I know. **I **told ya!" Hoggle let out a deep breath, glaring at the little goblin.

Percy didn't seem to notice.

Hoggle grimaced. "Why don't ya go climb down into the carriage and let His Majesty know we is almost there?" the dwarf suggested.

Percy stood, saluted him, then climbed down the side of the carriage and in through it's side window.

"Majesty! Majesty!"

Jareth could vaguely hear someone, or something trying to get his attention. He hated being woken from a deep sleep, and was about ready to tell the voice so when Sarah's voice spoke.

"Percy, shhh! Keep it down." Sarah scolded. "Let His Majesty rest. What is it you need to tell him?"

"We is almost there, Lady Sarah! We is almost at Heimdall!" Percy bounced on the seat across from her.

"Alright, I'll tell His Majesty. Now you climb back up there with Hoggle, alright?"

"Course, Lady." Percy saluted and in a second was gone, climbing back up to his seat.

Sarah pushed her cloak back slightly and stretched out her arms. She had slept fairly comfortably, despite Percy's loud awakening.

Speaking of which, she thought turning to face the sleeping Goblin King.

"Jareth." She said quietly. "Jareth wake up." She shook him gently.

"That little goblin will be tossed straight into the bog the moment my powers return." Came the Goblin King's tired voice.

"You won't do that." Sarah said knowingly. "He's my friend."

Jareth opened his eyes and glared at her. "Everyone is your friend. By the time you're through, there will be no one left for me to threaten, because you will forbid it."

"Well you're certainly cheery this morning." Sarah admonished him.

"Only when woken by excessively loud goblins, pet." He told her.

"Well Percy wanted to let you know that we were almost there is all."

"Then I suppose I should begin to explain to you what will be happening." Jareth told her, once again becoming serious.

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters, although we will be staying in Aldhelm's castle, many of the other fae will no doubt have heard of my visit. For your own safety, you must remain by my side at all times."

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?"

Jareth glared at her. "Do not be foolish."

"I was only teasing, Jareth."

"Do not defy me, Sarah. Your safety depends on it. I have been generous, others will not be."

Sarah grimaced, anger built up inside her. She closed her eyes, controlling it as best she could. It was heard, and she hated to admit it, but…sometimes she forgot he was still the Goblin King.

Jareth winched slightly. He knew Sarah didn't like what he had just said. It didn't matter though. What mattered was that she followed his lead.

"Although they will most likely give is separate rooms, you will ask Aldhelm's housekeeper to give us adjoining rooms."

It was now Sarah's turn to glare. "Wait just one minute! If you think -"

"Calm your anger, Sarah and hear what I said." Jareth told her pinching the bridge of his nose. Curse or no curse, he was still bound to have a headache due to this conversation. "I did no say you would have to share my room or my bed. Adjoining rooms, Sarah. You would have yours and I, mine. Should something happen to you during our visit, It would be far more convenient to simply open a door to get to you, rather than run down several halls."

Sarah did no answer him, only continued to gaze out the carriage window.

"Sarah, we do not have time for childish games."

She was silent a moment longer, then finally spoke in a small whisper. "That's how you plan to treat me through this entire trip isn't it? Like a child? One of those wished away to you?"

"Only if you act childish, love."

Sarah sighed heavily. He thought she wasn't going to act her age…not that her little comment moments ago had helped matters much. "Fine." She looked up at him defiantly. "What other rules will you be laying down for me, Goblin King?"

For a moment Jareth stared at her. His expression was unreadable. "Try to avoid becoming too angry with me, Sarah." He turned and stared out the window. "Oh and…you may not use you powers without my consent or my company."

"Why not?"

"It would be wise of you not to question me on this subject, Sarah."

"But that's not -" Sarah became silent as soon as Jareth's gaze came back on her. He hated those words, sometimes more than he should. One simple foolish comment from her and then several rules from him always led to 'it's not fair.'

"Do not forget, young one, that it was you who insisted on accompanying me to Heimdall. Question my judgment again, and we will return to the Labyrinth."

Jareth's anger and patronizing words stung. They sounded suspiciously like a 'don't make me turn this car around' comment. She wanted to yell and scream at him for treating her like such a child, but didn't. She was hungry and too tired to argue anymore.

As she gazed out the window, she could see they were in the city now. She could sort of guess why they called it a city. There was a marketplace, and a small village near the gates, but as the carriage traveled further into the city, Sarah could see castles everywhere. They were within walking distance from each other, yet still at least a mile or so apart.

All around in the castles' fields she saw people maintaining the gardens, the little lakes, the orchards, and the tournament grounds. Every castle they passed was as unique as the land it sat on. Some were amazingly tall, reaching heaven itself, while others were short but long and wide like an aboveground mall. The most amazing castle of all Sarah had seen, was the one they stopped at. It had to be Aldhelm's castle. It wasn't the largest castle but it was the most beautiful.

Elaborate designs were carved into the doors of the castle. Almost every window had a stain glass design. It looked almost like a cathedral. The eastern most tower had a rod at its top with a star sparkling in the sunlight. There was nothing princessy or childlike about the castle, but it was beautiful.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sarah saw Percy jump down and open the door of the carriage.

Jareth climbed out first then extended his hand. "Sarah?"

She stared out at the castle a moment longer then turned, taking Jareth's hand and climbed out of the carriage. She was still angry with him, but there was no need to make a scene.

A young man approached them. His curly blonde hair was trimmed short and his bright green eyes sparkled. He was quite handsome though not as tall as Jareth and strolled up to them with a smile.

"Welcome, King Jareth." He said bowing. "Welcome to Heimdall."

"Ivor." Jareth smiled. "You've grown quite a lot since I last saw you."

The young man grinned. "Yes, well it has been sometime since you visited last. My father is very glad you have come."

"I look forward to seeing your father." Jareth told him. "May I present Lady Sarah Williams. She defeated my labyrinth some years ago. Sarah this is Ivor, Aldhelm's son."

Sarah extended her hand. "It's good to meet you."

Ivor took her hand, bent down to kiss it, his eyes never leaving hers. "The pleasure is mine, my lady."

Sarah smiled. She'd wager a guess that Ivor was around her age (if she went by aboveground years and not underground years.) She glanced at Jareth. He did an amazing job at not looking jealous, and maybe he wasn't, but she could still see a hint of anger behind his blue mismatched eyes.

"Come," Ivor told them, offering Sarah his arm. "I shall have the servants take care of your carriage and horses. I'm sure you must be hungry and tired from your trip."

"Famished actually." Jareth said, clasping his hands together behind his back.

Ivor lead them into the castle, with Sarah on his arm, and Jareth carefully walking behind them. As they made their way to the dining hall, Ivor pointed out different oddities and historical facts about the castle to Sarah.

When they reached the dining hall, they were seated at a large round table. Jareth and Ivor talked while Sarah looked around the room animatedly.

The walls were a pale gold color with royal blue curtains hanging over the massive windows. Above the dining table was a large chandelier, reminding Sarah of The Phantom of the Opera. Everything about the room, right down to the vine carvings in the wooden table and chairs, suggested high status and wealth. Sarah found it amazing, and intimidating.

"Will your father be joining us?" Jareth asked as the servants brought in their lunch.

"Not till this evening. He is currently visiting Lady Hester and her daughter Jessamine." Ivor told him.

"That's too bad." Sarah said disappointedly. "I was looking forward to meeting him."

Jareth shot her a warning glance, but said nothing.

"And so you shall." Ivor smiled. He stood up from his seat. "I propose a toast. To King Jareth and Lady Sarah, may your visit to Heimdall be a memorable one."

* * *

**A/N: oooh! I wonder what will happen next. Anybody here seen the old BBC Chronicles of Narnia? I based Ivor's looks on the adult Prince Caspian from the Voyage of the Dawn Treader. (I'd show you a picture but I can't seem to find any at the moment.) Anyway, tell me whatcha think or you never know, you may be Percy's next victim of annoyance! lol.**


	26. Until Death Do You Part

**Fairy Dust: Until Death Do You Part  
Chapter 26  
Disclaimer: MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! (Don't I sound just like those seagulls on Finding Nemo? Don't they know that NOTHING is theirs?)  
A/N: So…how many star wars references have I used in this? I'm not sure if there's one in here or not. I don't know why they are even in here…I guess that obsession kind of still makes it's way back into my head, whether I like it or not. Anyway, Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

After lunch Ivor took Jareth and Sarah down on a mini tour of the castle. It was just enough so they would know where to look for something, or even him should anything be required.

"I'm sure you would like to rest from your trip." Ivor said, beckoning one of the servants over.

Jareth moved closer to Sarah. "Yes the journey was quite tiring." He told him, offering Sarah his arm. He glanced down at her, the expression on his face telling her to follow his lead.

"Yes" Sarah said turning her attention to Ivor. "It was quite exhausting. Rest would do me good." Sarah leaned closer to Jareth in an almost cuddling manner.

Ever the actress, Jareth mused.

Ivor smiled. "I understand." He turned to the young woman he'd beckoned over. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, her brown eyes were serious and her smile, fake.

"This is Baset, our housekeeper. She will show you your rooms."

"We thank you, Ivor. You have been most kind." Jareth smiled.

"My pleasure, now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to." With a polite nod, Ivor disappeared.

"If you'll follow me, my lord, I have a room all made up for you and the lady."

Sarah gulped. "A room?"

Baset frowned. "Of course, mistress."

"But I thought -" Sarah began to protest but Jareth interrupted her.

"What Lady Sarah is trying to say is that she prefers to have a room to herself. My lady enjoys time to herself, something a city filled with goblins does not always allow for."

Baset's look of skepticism changed to understanding. "Of course. That is completely understandable. Perhaps, adjoining rooms would better suit Your Majesties?"

Majesties? As in more than one? Sarah had to try very hard to keep her acting in place. "That will suite us just fine. Thank you, Baset."

The woman nodded. "If you'll follow me."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Majesties?" Sarah repeated in astonishment after Baset left them in their adjoining chambers.

"Now Sarah -"

"Don't 'now Sarah' me! I'm still angry with you for treating me like a child AND now people seem to think I'm your wife?!"

Jareth was quite certain Sarah would wear a hole in the floor with all her pacing. "It was the only way to bring you along safely." He explained.

"Woah! Woah! Wait! Stop! You knew?" Sarah looked at him astonished.

"I did. As did you." He replied indignantly. "I told you that you must act as a Queen during our trip."

"I thought you meant I would have to be well behaved and proper. I never knew you were planning to play me off as your wife!" Sarah fumed.

"Well now you know." He spoke coldly. "I did not have to request separate accommodations for us, you understand, but you are lucky, Sarah. Many royal couples have separate but adjoining chambers. Had this been aboveground -"

"Had this been aboveground I would have been home in my apartment by now…" Sarah stormed over to the door that lead to the other bed chamber. "and without you!" she opened the door and glanced slightly over her shoulder. "Good night, Goblin King." Her voice was calm and cold. She shut the door without a sound.

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose. The migraine he was having due to her anger at him would cause suffering, with or without his treatment. It was going to be one hell of an afternoon.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sarah leaned against the back of the door. She took a deep breath in and out a few times before letting the pain hit her. She slid down the back of the door until she was sprawled on the floor.

He could have at least flat out told her. Why did Jareth always have to be so manipulative? He had her masquerading to be his wife and Queen of the Goblins for god sake!

Frustrated she rubbed her forehead and stood back up, walking over to the wardrobe on the far side of the room. She had to admit the room was quite lovely. The walls were a dark mahogany color, matching the wooden floor. The bed was a canopy with forest green curtains and Ivory silk sheets and pillow cases. The lone window was tall reaching the ceiling with clear glass tiled shutters. Yes, it was very lovely, and all Sarah wanted to do was wind down.

The wardrobe was made of oak with carvings of Ivy and tiny fairies on the double doors. Sarah opened them and inside found all her belongings had already been unpacked and hung up.

She pulled out a pale blue night dress. She was tired and had no desire to do anything until dinner. Maybe, she wondered, I could sleep right through it and tell them I'm not feeling well. It sounded like a good idea to her. Then Jareth's anger came to her mind.

"Maybe not." She grumbled.

Changing out of her gown and into her night dress she crawled into her bed. I won't even think about it, she told herself. I'll just go straight to sleep.

…little chance of that.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hoggle and Percy trotted down through the halls of the castle looking for the rooms that had been given to Jareth and Sarah. As for their own rooms, the two had been given a small room, with built in bunk beds, about the size of a closet. Hoggle took the bottom and immediately regretted it. Percy, in his excitement took to jumping up and down on the top bunk. Hoggle only wished that the room had what Sarah called a ceiling fan.

It was growing dark out now, and Hoggle was sure that the servants would be coming to inform Jareth and Sarah that dinner would be ready soon.

"Try this door, Hoggle." Percy said hopefully. "Betcha they's in here."

"Betcha they ain't." Hoggle muttered under his breath, but he walked over and knocked on the door anyway.

There was no answer.

"See? I told ya." The dwarf grouched at the little goblin.

Percy frowned and scampered down a few doors. "Try this one! I knows 'is Majesty's in this one."

"Ya really don't give up, do ya?" Hoggle asked rolling his eyes.

"Please, Hoggle? He's here I's sure of it."

The dwarf groaned and turned and knocked on the door.

No answer.

"See? I'm tellin' ya they ain't on this floor! Let's check -"

"Lady Sarah!" Percy shouted interrupting the dwarf's rant.

"Hi, Percy, Hoggle." Sarah said with a yawn. "What are you two doing?"

"We was lookin' fer you." Hoggle told her, glaring at hard at Percy. "We didn't mean ta wake ya though."

Sarah offered them a tired smile. "It's alright. Come on in." She stood back allowing them to enter.

Hoggle looked around the room once before saying, "It's okay, but it ain't good enough fer you."

Sarah smiled down at him, then glanced back up to see Percy bouncing on her bed.

"Jump, Magic, Jump!" He shouted in a sing-song voice. "Put that magic jump on me!"

Hoggle groaned.

"What's that?" Sarah asked moving to stand beside her bed with her hands on her hips.

"It's a song, Lady Sarah." Percy told her continuing to jump on her bed. "Majesty sings it! Where is 'is Majesty? I want to hear the song!"

Sarah looked at Percy stunned for a moment. Hoggle pulled at the hem of her night dress.

"He's been buggin' me ta find Jareth since we got here." The dwarf told her.

"Well I don't know where Jareth is." Sarah stated annoyedly. "He might be in his room or he might be roaming around the castle." She began to back towards the door she assumed led to the bathroom. "Why don't you two go through that door over there." She pointed. "It leads directly to Jareth's room. You can go bother him about your song while I freshen up and change."

"Alright, Sarah." Hoggle said with a defeated sigh.

"Okay, Lady Sarah." Percy said bouncing off her bed.

Sarah rolled her eyes, smiled and shook her head. She turned to the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to find it was a rather large bathroom, which was to be somewhat expected. What she didn't expect was to see the Goblin King, shirtless and shaving over the sink. His face covered in shaving cream.

Sarah let out a pathetic 'eep' at the shock of seeing him in what she thought was _her_ bathroom.

Jareth looked up, slightly surprised himself, then heard Hoggle and Percy entering his room. He quickly moved to shut and lock his door into the bathroom.

He leaned on the door for a moment, chuckling to himself then turned back to face Sarah. She was still catching her breath at the shock of seeing him.

"J…Jareth!" she said in a whispered yell. "You scared the crap out of me!"

He continued to laugh as he approached her and moved back to the sink. "I am sorry, love, but the surprised expression on your face was quite amusing." He told her, taking a knife and continuing to shave.

Sarah glared at him but there was a twinkle in her eyes. "At least I'm not the one with shaving cream all over myself." She smirked.

Jareth looked down at his chest and pants. He was, as she said, covered in the stuff.

"Here."

Jareth glanced up in the mirror to see Sarah holding out a towel to him. He turned and took it. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." She replied quietly then moved to the other sink and began to wash her face and hands.

The two were silent as they went about freshening up. Sarah brushed her teeth, washed her hands, face, and neck while Jareth did his own routine.

"Percy and Hoggle were looking for you." She said finally, making her way to the door back to her chambers.

Jareth caught her hand. "Sarah, wait…"

She allowed herself to be pulled back to him but continued to stare at the floor. "They will be coming to get us for dinner soon, Jareth." She said quietly.

"Sarah, look at me." Jareth told her.

When she did not look up, he tilted her head up with a single ungloved finger under her chin. She could hear her heart pounding in her chest at his proximity. The urge she had to touch his freshly shaven face was driving her mad. What's wrong with me? I'm supposed to be mad at him, not swooning, she told herself.

When she finally looked up into his blue mismatched eyes, she was almost certain he could read her thoughts.

"I should have told you." He said, his tone serious, yet gentle. "I am sorry."

Sarah nodded, looking away, feeling no longer able to hold his intense gaze. "It's alright. I forgive you."

He let her go then, and Sarah left the bathroom and went to change in her own room. A terrible aching feeling swelled up inside her. She felt extremely guilty now for the argument they had in the carriage. After dinner, she decided, then she would apologize to him.

* * *

**A/N: so what do you think? More of the major plot is coming but I'm trying to build up to it. The story kind of wants to have a mind of its own and is being stubborn about letting me write it the way I see it in my head. I think the evil plot bunnies are taking over my brain. Lol. **

**Please review guys or…(let's see I've already sent Percy after them, and told them the goblins will come for their siblings…hmmm….) Or I'll send the wise man's hat after you!!! **


	27. Aldhelm

**Fairy Dust: Aldhelm  
Chapter 27  
Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, just the characters that I made up in my sick little head.  
A/N: sorry for the wait, I've been having writer's block. Anyway, I'm not gonna make you wait, so here's the next chapter! Enjoy my lovelies !**

* * *

When Baset came to inform Sarah that dinner would be served soon, Sarah noticed something odd about the woman. She looked almost relieved. Sarah wanted to ask but decided against it.

She could already hear the servant girl's response in her head. 'Pardon me, Your Majesty, but why should the Queen of the Goblins care about me?' No, it would be best to leave well enough alone. Perhaps later she could ask Ivor, or even Jareth. It shouldn't matter anyway. It was probably nothing.

Straightening out the last few creases in her pale pink gown and then looking up in the mirror, Sarah felt almost satisfied with her appearance. She had less than five minutes and she still did not know what to do with her hair.

As she ran her hands through it, playing with it, she heard a knock. "Come in."

Jareth entered from his room. "Are you quite ready?" he asked coming to stand beside her.

Sarah dropped her hair and grimaced. "I suppose so."

Jareth didn't inquire into what Sarah had just been doing with her hair. "Use your magic," was all he said.

Sarah felt like hitting her head against the wall. Why didn't she think of that? Conjuring a crystal, she plopped it on her head. Instantly her hair was pulled back into a bun with two braids looping back down, almost in pigtails. (A/N: think Princess Leia's hairdo in Empire Strikes Back.)

Satisfied, Sarah moved to where Jareth stood. She nodded her thanks and too his arm. It was time to meet Aldhelm.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Dining Hall was decorated with tons of candles, either gold or navy blue. They were spread all along the walls and on the table. The chandelier was lit dim to leave the main light focus to be on the candles.

"Lord Jareth, Lady Sarah." Ivor said coming to greet them. "I trust you each rested well?" he asked.

"Quite well thank you." Jareth replied.

Ivor smiled and turned to Sarah. "And you, My Lady? Did you find everything satisfactory?"

"Yes I did, thank you."

Ivor lead the two of them to the table where five others now stood. At the head of the table stood an old man. He wore long flowing purple robes and a matching renaissance styled hat. He made Sarah instantly think of two people: Merlin and Albus Dumbledore. His beard extended down to his knees and his pircing blue eyes shined brighter than the sky on a warm summer day. His smile was gentle and genuine.

"Aldhelm." Jareth greeted the old man, bowing to him.

"Jareth, it has been a long time since you've come to see me." Aldhelm said in a raspy old voice.

Jareth shook the older fae's hand, a genuine smile on his thin lips. "too long, old friend."

Aldhelm glanced over Jareth's shoulder at Sarah. "And who is this?"

Sarah suddenly felt shy, like she was going to see Santa Claus for the first time. She felt Jareth place a hand on the small of her back as she stepped forward. Despite their arguments, she was grateful he was there.

"This is my Sarah." He told Aldhelm.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my lord." Sarah said curtsying to him.

Aldhelm laughed and took Sarah's hands in his own. "I have been looking forward to meeting you, my dear…and there's no reason to sand on ceremony. Call me Aldhelm."

Sarah smiled, feeling a wave of relief. "Thank you, Aldhelm."

The old fae smiled at them both. "Please come, sit." He ushered them to the table. "Jareth, I'm sure you know Lady Hester and her daughter Jessamine."

"A pleasure, ladies." Jareth said taking his seat.

"and Lord Dunham and Count Drystan." Aldhelm continued.

"Gentlemen." Jareth said.

"Goblin King." They responded.

"Everyone, this is Sarah, Jareth's new Queen." Aldhelm said patting Sarah's hand.

The men nodded in acknowledgement to her. "Your majesty."

Sarah smiled. "Lord Dunham, Count Drystan. It's good to meet you." Sarah turned her attention to the women.

They smiled warmly at her. "Wonderful to meet you, your highness."

Sarah nodded. "Same to you."

As dinner began, Sarah took her time watching the different fae as they talked amongst themselves. She was asked a few simples questions and with Jareth's help, she dodged the ones she thought were dangerous to answer.

Lady Hester, a plump woman with strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes was the chattiest one at the table. She talked about simply everything, from politics, to jousting, to her next ball.

Her daughter, Jessamine, was quite the opposite. Although her eye color and hair color matched that of her mother's, she was quite dainty. She behaved like a perfect princess, speaking only when spoken to, but still taking in all parts of the conversation.

As soon as she'd been introduced to Lord Dunham and Count Drystan, she could tell they were brothers. Both had trimmed brown, almost copper colored hair, though Count Drystan's was slightly darker. Lord Dunham had brown almost black eyes, while Drystan's were hazel.

Count Drystan was almost as chatty and as animated as Lady Hester. He seemed quite chipper, but it was Lord Dunham that suddenly caught Sarah's attention.

From across the table he stared at her, not saying a word, bust simply captivating her with his eyes. Sarah tried to look away, but couldn't. She took her glass of wine in hand, and took a sip. The next thing she knew, she was coughing and sputtering.

"Sarah?" Jareth asked seeing her stand. Everyone's eyes were now on them. "Sarah, are you alright?" Jareth stood beside her, rubbing circles on her back.

"I'm fine." She coughed out. Slowly her fits calmed and she cleared her throat. "I'm fine."

"Here, my child, sip this." Aldhelm said handing her a tall silver goblet.

Sarah did as she was told, then thanked Aldhelm.

"Did the wine not agree with you, my lady?" Lord Dunham asked curiously.

Sarah felt her stomach turning as she replied. "No, I just swallowed wrong."

"Perhaps a cup of warm milk would help?" Jessamine suggested smiling kindly to Sarah.

"Good thinking, my dear." Lady Hester told her. "Warm milk always does the trick for me. Why I remember…"

Sarah tuned out the others when she felt Aldhelm tap her on the arm.

"Are you sure you're alright, my dear?" he asked perceptively.

Sarah nodded and smiled. "I'm fine, really."

Aldhelm gave her a knowing look but said nothing.

The rest of the evening went on without incident, and once the other guests had left and Ivor too had retired, Aldhelm, Sarah, and Jareth went to the study.

It wasn't too unlike Jareth's own study except it was much much larger.

Once they were all seated around the fireplace, Aldhelm spoke. "Now, Jareth, what is it that brings you here? Do not say it is my company for if it was, you would have come much sooner."

"Sarah and I have a bit of a problem." Jareth started.

"More than a bit, I'd wager. Masquerading the poor girl off as your wife, Jareth?" the old fae tisked.

Sarah blushed.

"It was the only way. You know the attitude of our kind towards mortals as well as I. Who knows what they might have done to her had they known."

Aldhelm nodded, and was silent for a moment, concentrating and choosing his next words carefully. "Many of the fae do not understand what it is you do, Jareth. They fear mortals, they way they fear the old ways." Aldhelm turned to Sarah. "You, my dear, embody all that they fear. A mortal who knows about our world, even understands it in her own way." He paused for a moment. "Jareth told me this had something to do with an ancient curse, but why don't you tell me what you know."

"Well when I was a teen, I wanted to be on Broadway, like my mother. I rehearsed plays all the time, even joined the drama club in high school. When I found the play Labyrinth, I didn't think much of it. Part of me wanted the story to be real so strongly that in my anger I wished away my brother."

"Is there anything specific about the play that you can remember? Anything unusual compared to others you had read?" Aldhelm questioned.

"Well normally I memorize lines fairly quickly, but…that last line I could never remember, not until I said it to get Toby back."

"Interesting." Aldhelm nodded leaning back in his chair. "Very interesting." He turned to Jareth. "and you say that what happened, Jareth?"

"I heard Sarah say the words, but it was like someone had struck me with lightening. The words 'I have full power over you' bounced around my head. It wasn't until later that my housekeeper and the General of my army found Guerisseur En Argent. It has helped greatly with any physical pain Sarah's anger has brought on since her return."

Sarah made a face. "Guerisseur En Argent?"

"Fairy Dust."

"That's not what it means." She protested.

"But that is what they call my cure, which is why I call it Fairy Dust instead of it's given name."

"But Guerisseur En Argent is French for Silver Healer." Sarah continued. "Where did you come up with Fairy Dust?"

"Children! Children! Let's not lose our heads over such a trivial matter." Aldhelm told them chucking.

Sarah stuck her tongue out at Jareth who simply raised an eyebrow.

Aldhelm smiled but continued on. "If you have a cure, then why come see me?"

"Well" Sarah started. "Jareth thinks it might be possible for me to be draining his magic too."

"But you gave her powers over her own. Why would she drain yours?" the old fae questioned.

"We do not mean intentionally. I believe it is part of this curse."

Aldhelm was silent for a long while. Words that could not be remembered until the opportune moment, causing physical pain and a slow deliberate drain on fae magic, all contained in a phrase that means the opposite of what it actually said.

"This may take some time to decipher." Aldhelm said finally, rising from his chair. "How long were you planning to stay in Heimdall?"

"As long as it takes." Jareth told him simply.

"Well then, in that case you in for quite a stay. I suggest both of you return to you rooms and get some rest. When I find something, I will let you know."

"Thank you, Aldhelm. You've been most generous." Jareth told him as he and Sarah rose from their seats.

Aldhelm waved him off. "You young ones need to stop all this nonsense about generosity. Now off you go. I'll see you both in the morning."

Aldhelm shooed them from the room. For the first time in ages, he felt needed again.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Late that night, Sarah lied awake in her bed. The events of the day weighted heavily on her mind. Especially the way Lord Dunham had stared at her during dinner. The more she thought about it, the more she worried. She almost felt as though she were being watched.

Sarah glanced over to the far side of the room. Hoggle and Percy were each curled up in blankets on her floor; having not wanted to spend the night in the closet sized room they had been given. Smiling to herself, she thought of Ludo and Sir Dydimus back home…home? When has the labyrinth become her home? Since you fell, a voice told her. Sarah grimaced at the statement. She did not want to think of such things. Oh yes you do, the voice said. It's either that or lay awake wondering what's in your room watching you.

Sarah bolted from her bed. "Shut up." She told the voice. She grabbed her robe from the edge of her bed and tiptoed to the door that lead to Jareths' room.

Quietly she slipped open the door. Jareth's room was completely dark except for the moonlight streaming through his bedroom window. She moved towards the window and stared out. They were the same stars, same moon she'd always known, but something about them seemed …different. Since she'd been fifteen, everything she'd ever known was magic. She didn't mind it, but, now everything was getting more and more complex. She just wanted things to go back to normal.

"Can't sleep?"

Sarah turned at the sound of Jareth's voice to see him propped up on one elbow, still lying in bed, watching her. She turned back to stare out the window. "How long have you been watching me?"

Jareth shrugged. "Long enough to watch you braid your hair."

Sarah looked down at her braid. She hadn't even realized she'd been doing it.

Jareth threw back his covers and walked over to her. He leaned against the wall, staring at her a moment longer before speaking.

"Sarah, what's wrong?

She turned and stared at him. Jareth's face was half in shadow half in moonlight.

"I'm sorry," She said quietly. "for how I behaved since we left the Labyrinth. I was childish and rude -"

"Sarah" Jareth stopped her. "It's alright. What's said is said, it is in the past." He pushed back a loose strand of her hair. "Now, what's really bothering you?"

"Well" she started. "It's Lord Dunham. I think he's suspicious."

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think that?"

Sarah turned back to gaze out the window. "He kept staring at me during dinner. It made me feel uneasy, which is why I started to choke. I didn't mean to draw attention to myself, or allow him to realize I'd been intimidated, but…his stare was so strong. It was almost as if he knew what I was and why we are here."

Jareth nodded. "Keep you necklace on at all times. Dunham and Drystan are cousins of Kellan, the King of the Gremlin Realm. While Drystan has always been content with what he has, Dunham and Kellan have always wanted more. Kellan is not well liked in the High Council. If Dunham is up to something, Kellan will surely find out."

"What do we do if he does know?"

"I'm not sure."

* * *

**A/N: so the plot thickens!!! review or i send goblins and chickens! hey i'm a poet and didn't know it. (lol i'm such a dork. :P)**


	28. Getting to Know You

**Fairy Dust: Getting to Know You  
Chapter 28  
Disclaimer: If I owned any of this I would know David Bowie & Jennifer Connelly personally…I don't. (tear)  
A/N: It is technically still Saturday!!! I have 10 more minutes from my POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

Over the next few Days Sarah and Jareth spent time exploring Heimdall, since Aldhelm insisted on researching the predicament himself. So, here they were at a minor jousting tournament, well it was more of a bet between a few of the knights, including Drystan. So along the sidelines they sat watching the joust.

"Oh wonderful, you're here!" Sarah and Jareth turned to see Ivor, with Jessamine on his arm, as well as Lord Dunham and Lady Hester coming towards them.

"Your father insisted we go out for the afternoon." Jareth told him, sounding amused but slightly exasperated.

"Yes he did say he was feeling quite tired this morning." Ivor replied as he and the others joined them.

Jareth and Ivor soon changed their subject from Aldhelm to the joust, leaving Sarah with very little to say.

"May I sit here?"

Sarah glanced over to see Jessamine standing behind her. "Sure."

The blonde offered her a grateful smile. "The men all love this sport, and surprisingly so does my mother. Personally, I think it's far too dangerous."

Sarah smiled at the girl. Jessamine had hardly spoken at the dinner on the previous night. Sarah got the feeling the girl had not been too comfortable.

"It is dangerous." Sarah agreed.

"Perhaps if you don't mind missing the joust, Lady Sarah, you would join me for a walk in the gardens?"

"Please, call me Sarah." She smiled. The young fae was holding out the hand of friendship to her. Sarah was nothing if not grateful and willing to take it.

Jessamine stood as did Sarah.

"Where are you two off to?" Jareth asked, stopping Ivor in mid sentence. He stood, and moved to Sarah's side.

"Nowhere far, Jareth. We were just going to take a walk in the gardens." Sarah told him.

Jareth's expression remained calm but his eyes did not. "Perhaps Ivor and I should accompany you." He suggested.

"We woulnd't want you to miss the match." Jessamine said glancing from Jareth to Ivor. "We'll be fine."

Jareth turned his eyes back to Sarah. "Very well." He took her hand in his own.

"It's just a garden, Jareth." Sarah said keeping her voice low so no one could hear her.

Jareth glanced over at Jessamine then back to Sarah. He then bent his head down and planted a kiss on her cheek right bye her ear.

Sarah shivered involuntarily. It was appropriate for her to do so since he was her "husband" but she really didn't want him to know the effect he had on her.

Jareth continued to linger by her ear long enough to whisper. "I do not agree with this, you were to stay by my side, however…" he pulled back then. "Go, enjoy yourself, but do not be long."

Sarah stared at him a moment longer. "Thank you, Jareth." With that she went on to catch up with Jessamine.

"She's quite a wild one, Jareth" Ivor smirked. "She appears to have quite the hold on you."

Jareth watched Sarah until she and Jessamine were out of sight. "You have no idea."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The gardens behind the castle were almost a mini labyrinth in themselves. The hedges were not nearly as high as they had been in the labyrinth, but they still bordered the way through the gardens' path.

Sarah found herself amazed at the exotic flowers and plants, ranging all colors, and some even sparkled. It was truly beautiful.

"This is so much more beautiful than I could have ever imagined." Sarah said bending down to smell a sparkling purple flower.

"Aren't you glad you came?" Jessamine asked grinning.

"It beats watching four knights having their own private fight." Sarah told her. "Jareth hasn't let me out of his sight all afternoon. I'm just grateful he didn't mind my accompanying you." Yes he did mine, she thought, he just couldn't say no lest they get suspicious.

"He seems to care for you quite a bit. I'm sure it's just because this is a new place for you."

New isn't the half of it, Sarah thought wryly. "Perhaps."

Jessamine stopped walking and turned to face Sarah. "Do you not think that his majesty truly loves you?"

Sarah didn't know what to say to that. It was a question she herself had been puzzling over for quite sometime now. She'd known her own feelings on the subject for quite some time now, and there wasn't much point in denying it. It was the reason she defied him, the reason she missed him and the reason she'd gotten upset over playing the part of the Goblin Queen.

Jessamine noticed Sarah go still. "Sarah, are you alright.?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine." She replied slowly. A small voice repeated over and over in her head. 'Please God make her admit it' and it was annoying the hell out of her.

Jessamine stared at her with a quizzical look.

Sarah regained her composure. "So…I'm hungry how about you?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sarah and Jessamine chatted away endlessly as they made their way into the dining hall. It was about lunch time and the servants were already serving the afternoon meal.

When they reached the hall, Lady Hester and Lord Dunham were waiting for them.

"Your Majesty, Jessamine, where have you two been? We've been looking all over for you." Lady Hester said concernedly. She sounded like a overly worried mother, if Sarah had ever seen one.

"We went for a walk in the gardens, Mother." Jessamine told her.

"Were you not enjoying the joust?" Hester asked, but did not give Jessamine a chance to reply. "I do not know what I'm going to do with you, child. I just can't believe…"

Sarah tuned out Lady Hester's complaints and mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Jessamine.

'It's okay' Jessamine mouthed back, she was then led away by her mother.

It was only then that Sarah realized she had been left alone with Lord Dunham.

"Your Highness" He said politely. "May I have a word?"

Sarah grimaced and suddenly wished she hadn't wandered off with Jessamine. "I suppose you may." She managed to say. She sounded surprisingly confident in her own ears.

Lord Dunham clasped his hands together behind his back and let out a sigh. He seemed frustrated. "My Lady, I fear I owe you an apology for my behavior at dinner a few nights ago. I was not myself and I fear I may have made you uncomfortable."

Whatever Sarah had been expecting, It hadn't been this. Had she been wrong about Lord Dunham?

"When you caught me staring at you, it was because you reminded me of someone. I hadn't meant to frighten you."

Sarah met the fae's gaze. "Who did I remind you of?"

Dunham hesitated. "You reminded me of…my sister. I lost her to the Living Death some time ago."

Sarah felt a twinge of remorse. "I'm so sorry. What was her name?"

"Ana."

"I'm very sorry." She offered a weak smile.

"No I should be the one apologizing." He said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." At that Sarah looked up hearing Ivor and Jareth enter the room.

"See? There she is!" Ivor said to Jareth as the two fae strolled into the room. "I told you she was alright."

"Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?" Sarah asked.

Jareth walked over took her hands in his own and kissed her forehead. "Sarah, love, why didn't you come back to the joust after your walk? I was worried."

Out of the corner of her eye Sarah saw Lord Dunham walk over to the table to join Lady Hester. The brunette refocused her eyes onto Jareth's for a moment then looked down. She saw the slightest twinge of anger in his eyes, but more than that, there was concern…concern for her and her safety.

"I'm sorry." She looked back up at him so he would know that she meant it.

Jareth's gaze softened somewhat. "It's alright."

"Can we join the others now? I don't know about you, but I'm famished." At that Sarah heard her stomach growl.

Jareth chuckled. "I suppose we should, or else we are liable to hear that sound quite a bit louder."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

That night Jareth tired to see Aldhelm but the wise old fae did not answer the door. He was knee deep in research, trying to find the anticurse. Jareth was beginning to feel guilty for asking Aldhelms's help. Unfortunately there was no turning back now, not that they had a choice.

Jareth collapsed down onto his bed, covering his face with his hands. This was getting nowhere. He had hardly accomplished anything since he and Sarah had arrived.

Sarah. She grew more and more puzzling every day. Where just days ago back home in his castle she'd seemed so close to telling him what he longed to hear, now she hardly expressed her feelings to him at all.

On the other side of the door he could hear her talking to Jessamine, who was staying late for a private dinner with Ivor.

"Blue" Jareth heard Sarah say. "What about you?"

"Well, my favorite color is…"Jessamine paused for a long moment and Jareth listned carefully as Sarah giggled.

"It has something to do with Ivor doesn't it?" Sarah teased.

"Well…"

"I knew it!" Jareth smirked at Sarah's response.

"His eyes are the most beautiful shade of green in the world!" Jessamine exclaimed so loudly Jareth was sure it would have woken him had he been sleeping.

When he didn't hear Sarah reply he got curious.

Jessamine spoke again. "So…why blue, Sarah?"

Again there was silence and Jareth could only wonder what was going on in Sarah's head.

"Well" she started. "Blue is a happy color. The sky, the ocean, even some small animals are blue."

"Come on, Sarah. That can't be your ONLY reason. Fess up!" Jessamine insisted.

Jareth heard Sarah sigh before she spoke. "Years ago, when I first met Jareth, I went to a ball. I was dressed in this really lovesly white and silver ball gown feeling nervous and confused." Sarah paused. "Then…he was there. The most beautiful thing in the room. He worse a sparkling blue overcoat that brought out the blue in this eyes so much, I had to remember to breathe."

"You really love him, don't you?"

"…Yeah, yeah I do, it's just, sometimes…I wonder if he really loves me."

At that point, Jareth stopped listening in on the conversation. Sarah loved him. She truly loved him, at least he hoped she did, and that wasn't some sort of an act she was putting on for Jessamine. So he lay there, long after having heard Jessamine leave Sarah's room for her late night ron de vu with Ivor, debating…

But before he could make up his mind on talking to Sarah of her confession, somebody screamed.

* * *

**A/N: What happen?? OH No!! Review before somebody attacks you too! (no i won't send anybody to do it. I'll tell Jareth to send you all virtual kisses or something.)**


	29. The Mysterious Attack

**Fairy Dust: The Mysterious Attack  
Disclaimer: I don't even have a labyrinth poster!!!  
A/N: okay sorry guys, I said Saturday I would update and it's 1:32am from my POV. I didn't forget I just got really busy with stuff. But it's cool, I got it now and you can read to your hearts content. So…enjoy!!**

* * *

Jareth jumped from his bed and was at Sarah's door just in time for her to open it.

"Are you alright? They both asked simultaneously.

"I'm okay." Sarah said and Jareth nodded.

There was another scream. This time it was more pained, tortured even.

Jareth's mined raced as he turned back to Sarah, quickly gripping tightly to both her hands.

"Sarah, I need you to concentrate very hard. Think of us in Aldhelm's study."

Sarah closed her eyes and held Jareth's hands tightly in her own.

In the blink of an eye they were there, standing in the back corner of the room. Sarah felt Jareth let go of her hands and she opened her eyes.

"Oh my god."

There on the floor in front of the fireplace, was Aldhelm, lying on his stomach in a puddle of blood.

She watched as Jareth moved to the old fae's side. She held her breath as he examined the injury.

"Iron Poisoning." Jareth muttered, removing his thin robe to use it as a makeshift bandage, covering the wound. "Sarah, I need a crystal."

"I can't heal him!"

"No but you can allow me to send for someone who can."

With a flick of her wrist, Sarah created a crystal, then handed it to him.

"Ivor." He called.

Within moments Ivor's image appeared win the crystal. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"There's been an attack! Send for your father's healer immediately! He's been poisioned with iron. Let no one leave the castle until this is resolved."

Ivor turned pale. "How bad?"

"I'm not certain, but hurry."

Ivor nodded then disappeared from the crystal's sight.

Jareth tossed the crystal back to Sarah and returned his attention to the man lying unconsciously on the floor in front of him.

"Don't you die on me, old man!" he whispered. "We still need you. I still need you."

Moments later Ivor appeared, with both the healer and Jessamine at his side. The four stood and watched as the healer checked Aldhelm's wounds.

"He's stable for now." The healer said. "I need to move him to more thoroughly clean out the wound and asses for any more damage." The healer turned to Jareth. "It's lucky you got here when you did, Your Highness. Any longer and he would have been gone."

Jareth simply nodded.

Sarah had stayed in the background watching the events play out painedly…and now….

She looked from Aldhelm's almost comatose body to Jareth. He looked exhausted and for the first time she could see the age in his blue mismatched eyes.

Ivor thanked Jareth for coming to his father's aid, then quickly disappeared with Jessamine, the Healer, and Aldhelm.

For a long moment, Jareth just stood staring at the place Aldhelm's body had been. He was zombie-like in his gaze…cold, dead, worried.

Sarah moved to his side, placing a hand on his bare shoulder. He even felt cold.

"Jareth?" she whispered, afraid to shock him when he realized she was still there. "Jareth, please, look at me."

He did, but it was still a stare, completely lifeless.

"He's still alive, Jareth. You saved him." She said gently cupping his face in her hands. "It's going to be okay."

"No it's not." He whispered. Although his eyes were still staring, they burned deep into Sarah's. "Someone knows why we are here."

Fear struck a cord in Sarah at his words but she remained focused. Jareth needed to rest and have another dose of his medication.

"Come on, Jareth." She took his hands in her own. "Let's go back to your room. You need rest."

He nodded weakly, and the two disappeared from the study, reappearing next to Jareth's bed. Sarah helped him onto his bed, noticing gratefully that the shock was wearing off slowly. She poured a shot of the liquid Fairy Dust into the glass then moved to sit beside Jareth on the bed.

"Drink this." She ordered gently.

Jareth took the shot and downed it quickly, then handed the glass back to Sarah. He was still tired, and weak from worry, but thankfully the shock had worn off. He watched as Sarah put his medicine and the glass back in the hidden place amongst his clothes in the wardrobe.

"Sarah…"

"Yes?" she replied over her shoulder.

"Stay with me tonight."

The brunette paused. "I don't think that's…"

"No...funny business, I promise. I just want you where I can see you, keep you safe." His tone was serious, more normal now.

Sarah thought for a moment, eyeing him cautiously. "No funny business?"

"I swear nothing will become of your virtue."

With a sigh, Sarah agreed, then crawl onto the bed beside him.

"Goodnight, Jareth."

"Sweet dreams, love."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As the days went on, Aldhelm slowly recovered. He insisted on continuing his research, despite Jareth's protests. Eventually the two came to an agreement of researching together; Jareth could keep an eye on the old fae wizard to make sure he didn't over do it. The only thing that bothered Jareth was how little time he spent keeping an eye on Sarah. For the past few days he had insisted upon her spending the night in his room. Although it was for her safety, Jareth enjoyed waking up with her snuggled against him.

At least I know where she is, he told himself. Since Jareth had begun to assist Aldhelm in his research, Sarah had been spending more and more time with Jessamine. He was grateful to the young fae woman for keeping Sarah company. He just hoped nothing would happen to her in his absence.

"Ah, here's something."

Jareth stood from his seat in front of the fireplace, still holding onto the book he had been researching. "What is it?"

"Opposites." Aldhelm said, adjusting his glasses. "According to this, gremlins love opposites, riddles, and of course mischief."

"Of course they do. They're worse than goblins." Jareth muttered.

Aldhelm glanced up at the Goblin King over the rim of his glasses. "The book it self could have originated anywhere. The curse, however, may have originated from the Gremlin realm."

Jareth looked skeptical, but said nothing.

Aldhelm marked his place in the large leather bound book, then looked up at Jareth. "I plan to instruct Ivor in holding a ball once I am well again. Since you an dI both know it was no coincidence that I was attacked shortly after you came to me for help, it may give us an idea as to who is behind all of this."

"Why do you say that?" Jareth questioned.

"The guilty man always comes to check on his victum."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That evening Jareth requested a private dinner for himself and Sarah in his quarters.

"It helps to keep up appearances." He told her.

Although he'd tried to hide it, Sarah caught his smirk. Unable to keep from grinning herself she rolled her eyes without further comment on the subject.

For the most part they ate in a comfortable silence. They briefly talked about their respective days, and any new information that may have been discovered during its course. When they finished, Sarah excused herself, wanting to take a quick shower before bed.

Since Aldhelm's attack, she'd been extra careful of her attitude towards Jareth. When they had first arrived she'd been out of sorts, knowing full well that she was being childish. Aldhelm's attack began to put things back into perspective for her. She'd been hurting Jareth by making things harder on him.

As Sarah began to wash her hair she thought about the attack. It was true many of the fae knew she and Jareth were here, but not everyone knew they were staying in Aldhelm's castle. Only Aldhelm's servants and closest friends knew this, and Sarah was finding it hard to pick out a possible traitor in the bunch.

Where before she would probably have said Lord Dunham was a possible suspect, she now wasn't sure what to believe. He'd been surprisingly open and apologetic about their earlier mishap, and he seemed quite shy. Probably due to how intimidating he looks, she thought.

After she finished rinsing out her hair, she turned off the water. She climbed out and pulled on her bathrobe then began to towel dry her hair.

She thought back to her conversation with Jareth at dinner. He'd been spending quite a lot of time with Aldhelm, learning from him and assisting him. She felt guilty for not having visited the old fae much herself. Then a question formed in her mind. It was one she'd put off when the fae wizard had first been attacked.

She finished drying off her hair and went to her room to change into her pajamas, with her question still gnawing at her. Once she finished, she headed back to Jareth's room.

The Goblin King was already in bed, lying comfortably on his side, shirtless with his pendant still dangling around his neck. Although she'd been spending the past few nights by his side, she felt butterflies in her stomach at the sight of him like this. Think of something else, she told herself, forcing herself to calm the butterflies. She briefly wondered how he could stand the feel of the cold metal of the pendant against his chest…not far enough from the other thought, she grimaced.

She made her way over closer to the bed. It was then that she noticed he was reading.

"What's that?"

Jareth looked up as she crawled onto the bed beside him. "One of your more…gothic novels."

Sarah looked at him confused. "Gothic novels?" she attempted to take the book.

"Ah, ah, ah, Sarah." Jareth held the book out of her reach. "Did no one teach you that it is wrong to take without asking?"

Sarah snorted. "Says the king of taking without asking himself."

Jareth attempted to keep a smirk off his thin lips. "I did no such thing, my dear. You, very sincerely I might add, offered your brother to me."

"I'm never gonna win this." The brunette muttered. She turned back with a small defeated smile. "Alright, alright, you've made your point. May I have my book back?"

"All you had to do was ask." He was smirking now.

Sarah grabbed the book roughly, causing Jareth to chuckle at her response. She tried to pretend to be mad, but there was a twinkle in her eyes. She looked down at the book in her hands. "Dracula?"

"Yes. It's quite amusing to me how you humans have this strange fascination with beings who such your blood." He said nonchalantly. Then seeing Sarah bite her lip he added. "Especially you, pet."

Sarah looked up. "I do not have a fascination with vampires."

"Oh you don't?"

"No" she paused. "There are much easier ways to become immortal, I'm sure."

"Quite." Jareth stated simply.

Sarah glanced down at the book then set it on the night stand besides the bed. "I've been meaning to ask you something." She started.

Jareth propped his head up on his hand. "What?" his eyes were filled with mischief.

"Well this may be a bad time to ask, but back when Aldhelm was attacked, you asked him not to die on you. I thought you said fae can't die?"

Jareth was serious now; his playful flirtatious mood was gone. "There is only one way a fae can die, Sarah, and it's not from natural causes." Jareth sat up now, making sure he had Sarah's full attention. "When a fae succumbs to the Living Death it is their end. Most of them are sent to Andarata."

"Where you sent my friends to get your medicine?" she asked surprised.

"Yes. It is why the land is so dangerous. As I said before, the Living Death is a madness. Those who suffer from it become extremely violent. There senses and abilities are all heightened. They suffer in pain for the rest of eternity."

"That's horrible." Sarah whispered in shock.

"Some are lucky though." The fae king went on. "There is an ancient magic, known only to royal lines that ends a fae's eternal pain."

"What does it do?" Sarah questioned.

"It turns the suffering fae into a mortal." Jareth paused for a moment. "It doesn't last long. A few hours at most and then…they're gone."

"Why can't this be done for everyone?" Sarah asked. "If this can end their suffering…."

"Unfortunately it does not work for everyone. It's complicated." Jareth stifled a yawn. "Too complicated to go into tonight."

Jareth reached over and blew out the candle on his night stand, then laid back down.

Sarah sat up for a few moments longer. The idea that a fae could die, that Jareth could die, stung her soul. She suddenly felt grateful to sleep beside him. She reached over and blew out her candle.

"Jareth?"

"Hmmm?"

Sarah hesitated. "Um, could you hold me tonight?"

She heard him scoot closer, then felt his arms wrap around her waist, holding her gently. "That is a question you never have to ask again, my precious thing."

Jareth felt Sarah's arm rest on his chest as she snuggled closer to him. None of the problems in the Universe could have disturbed his contented sleep that night.

* * *

**A/N: so I'm super tired now. This chapter felt like it took forever to type. (I don't care what GK says…forever is LONG!!!!) So if you guys like me you'll send me reviews since I was so nice in staying up late typing this for you…(hint-hint) :P**


	30. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey guys,

Sorry this isn't a chapter update. I've been really busy lately and it might be another few weeks until you get the next chapter. No, I'm not putting the story on hiatus but I did want you guys to have a rough idea as to when you'll get the next chapter.

Again, sorry for the wait and I will update as soon as I can.

AG


End file.
